<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas for Krampus by Hellarn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319820">Christmas for Krampus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn'>Hellarn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Presents, Curses, F/M, Fun, Modern AU, Olaf is human, Romantic Comedy, Secret Santa, magick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Christmas legend says that bad children belong to Hell. The creature with horns named Krampus will come for them and he will take them to the pit of hell. Olaf thinks that this legend is true and he is determined to catch Krampus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna &amp; Olaf (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Bruni/Nokk (Disney: Frozen), Elsa &amp; Olaf (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas for Krampus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackieblue1565">Jackieblue1565</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Christmas gift for secret Santa on Helsa Discord. I hope you all have a good Christmas and Holidays. I am sorry for any grammar errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arendallstadt is a small town located in the middle of the Alpes in a valley. There is a large lake nearby Arendallstadt. This lake serves as the main livelihood of the inhabitants of the city, which is why Arendallstadt is known for its High-quality fish products such as fish oil or fish fillets. The city is also a tourist resort. There are several hotels right by the lake itself, and small cottages with hospitality on the tops of the hills. A dense forest grows near the city. In the Middle Ages, Arendallstatd had a big problem with wolf and bear attacks. Nowadays, wild animals stay away, from Arendallstatd. The main figure in this town is Mayor Yelena, an elder woman who came from a nearby village. The mayor gave speeches every year, most often during the holiday events or in the time of polls. Another famous person in this city is Mr Weselton, which Is the owner of the local most luxurious hotel with a swimming pool, water park, and wellness. If you are hungry or thirsty, you can go to a restaurant or a pub. The popular pub is "The four elements." Its owner is Mattias who retired from the army a year ago. His good wife is maybe the most skilled cook in the town. A few meters away from Arendallstatd is the company named "Ice river" which is owned by Mr Ahtohallan. This man lived in another city, but his company employed both residents of Arendallstatd and other residents from defriend villages. Mr Ahtohallan is a very caring man who liked to remember the old days. So do not hesitate and visit Arendallstadt with your family. (The sound of TV which is turning of) Ugh, I hate commercials. Let's start, shall we?</p><p> </p><p>In this city lives a boy, Olaf, which is seven years old. Olaf has yellow curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is a very clever boy for his age if you ask me. His favourite food: Blueberry pie,</p><p>baked pasta with mushrooms, pasta salad, ice cream and pancakes. The favourite hobbies: swimming, reading, reading with his friends, Playing charades or other games with his aunts and uncle.</p><p>"We're going to have a holiday soon, so get ready to make Christmas decorations on the tree and potential gifts for your relatives." Said the Teacher. The teacher was a young man with short black hair and a kind voice. Olaf enjoys learning new things. No wonder he liked going to the library instead of going to school clubs. Even today, Olaf was preparing to sneak into his favourite place. "Olaf, where are you going?" The boy paused and put an innocent smile on his face. "I wanted to go to the library, Mr Nattura." Ryder knew what Olaf was up to, but he had been teaching the little bookworm since second grade. Ryder taught natural history, English, and natural history for three years. During all that time, you would be able to build three family houses with swimming pools if you wanted. "Olaf, don't you have to go to your club today, hmm?" Olaf sighed. His aunt Anna insisted that he join a club to learn more about social interaction. "It's good to have friends." Aunt Anna always said. But Olaf thought he didn't need any friends. He enrolled in a drawing circle, where he soon met a couple of children of a similar age, and he made friends with them. So, the boy went to one of the classrooms of the elementary school, which served as a studio.</p><p>Olaf sat down in the corner of the room and read the book from his phone. He couldn't wait for Aunt Elsa to get him a new e-reader for Christmas. "Hello, Olaf!" Olaf almost jumped out of his skin. A little girl with dark skin and hair combed into one braid adorned with a purple bow at the end. She was one of the few he could call a friend. "Bruni! You scared me!" Bruni sticks out her tongue on Olaf. Then she pulled out all her coloured markers and pencils from her bag. But most important for her artwork was a piece of black coal. That's why she caught Olaf's eye. "I read in a book that some artists paint images through shading, and they do this most often with coal," Bruni replied to the teacher. The school should probably consider employing students instead of teachers. "Today we're going to draw gifts for the family," said Bruni enthusiastically, pulling out a large set of red pencils. "I can't wait to give my present to my dad. What should I draw him? Me in the park, where we used to go together a lot or something else?" Bruni's father was a soldier, and he was on a mission in Iraq from which he should return before Christmas. "Maybe I should draw him some kind of landscape..." Bruni wasn't even able to say a sentence when Gale rammed into the classroom like a wild tornado. Gale was about the age of Olaf, his hair was brownish-red, and his eyes were bright brown. Gale jumped on the school desk. "And Gale Sturm wins the big race again," Gale said proudly and sat down in his chair. Bruni looked at Gale, who ruffled his hair during his run. During his dramatic entry into the classroom, Gale scattered all the crayons Bruni already had on the table. The girl watched the young athlete with fire in her eyes. Gale was the fastest in the class, so every year this boy represented the school in the race. Gale is also an Olaf friend. "Olaf, I broke my record today! Maybe when I grow up, I'll be faster than Usain Bold." Gale grinned at his friend. Then came a smaller, fat boy with black hair who was breathing heavily. "Gale, it's not fair to race with someone, who's not used to it!" Bruni lectured the boy. "You know what, Bruni Feuer! Keep it to yourself." Bruni sticks out her tongue on Gale.</p><p> </p><p>The boy who had just entered the class is Gilbert Erde, and despite his thickness, he is quite strong. That's why his friends call him Giant. Gilbert came from a huge family. His parents are farmers. He had so many brothers and sisters that even mice, compared to his family, could be considered as extinct species. Giant sat down and pulled a large piece of dirt out of his bag. Bruni's eyes lit up. "What did you bring whit you?" she asked. "It's pottery clay," said Giant, placing the clay on his school desk. "I want to make my mom a vase. The teacher won't mind." he wanted to do something nice for his parents for Christmas, even though they didn't notice him most of the time because they cared for his other siblings. Sometimes Giant wished he was an only child. Gale sat on the desk. "That's good, if I knew, I'd find something original in my books that I can make for my mom." As if there's a chance that his mom would notice. Gale's mother was a heavy drinker and had been in rehab for the second month, but they weren't effective so far.  If it wasn't for Gal's father, his mother would have drunk herself to death by now. "You could make your parents a dream catcher or chimes." All those present looked at Olaf, who was pulling a paper out of one cupboard. "That's not a bad, idea, Olaf! Do you think the teacher will let me do that?" As on-call, a teacher came to the classroom "I'm sure you'll all want to make a gift for your loved ones. So, I'll leave room for you to express yourself artistically through your creative spirit." At that moment, a girl walked to the classroom. She was eleven years old. Her long black hair was partially dyed blue, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She was wearing better clothes than the children present in the classroom. "Miss Wasser, you're late again!" Nora Wasser was half Japanese. Her mother was Akira Mori well-known Olympic swimmer. Nora inherited her swimming talent from her mother. Last year, she won a swimming competition. Her friends nicknamed her Nokk because of her talent. Unfortunately, only her father took care of Nora because her mother had died a year ago.</p><p>Nokk just grinned and sat down. She pulled watercolours and what looked like ink out of her backpack. They all went to work. Giant first drew the design of his vase, and Gale sketched his chimes. Bruni was still thinking about what she wanted to make. Nokk drew (She planned to give her father a 3D painting.) Olaf cut snowflakes from paper. He'll have plenty of time to make a gift, plus his Aunt Elsa likes the flakes a lot. Bruni, too, drew before she started singing carols out loud. Her singing was always contagious. However, Noakk got irritated by Bruni. "Are you're going to stop!?" said Nokk angrily. "I'm just singing carols."</p><p>"It's stupid. You are disturbing me!"</p><p>"Carols aren't stupid! Because of them, magic elves know where your house is." Nokk chuckled for herself. Bruni got bored after a while, so she decided to make a simple slingshot and hit her classmates with a little piece of paper. Unfortunately, she also hit Nokk. The girl, like a wild horse, sprang out of the chair and started chasing little Bruni around the classroom. Nonetheless, Bruni was very sly. "Stop jumping around, you slimy lizard!" Bruni sticks her tongue out at Nokk, and she climbed on the closet. Nokk clenched her fist. "Get down!" She ordered angrily. "No, I like it here." The teacher preferred not to participate in this charade. After all, she didn't care where the children climbed, as long as they leave her alone. She also had two cups of tasty welding in her. "Come down!" Nokk screamed again. "Step back, and maybe I will get down."</p><p>"Get down or, Krampus will come for you before Christmas!" Bruni climbed down all those present turned to Nokk. "Hey Nokk, chill," said Gale in a cheerful voice. Even Nokk was a friend of Olaf's, though she acted like a teenager sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>               "Hey Nokk, who's this Krampus?" Olaf asked. "I don't know either," Gale confessed. At first, it looked like Noakk would ignore the questions of her friends. But then she stood up and walked over to the board. The teacher smiled at Nokk. "It's an old legend, kids," she said. "If Nora wants to..." Nokk didn't even wait for the teacher to finish her sentence. "The beginnings of Krampus date back to the Middle Ages. Once upon a time, this monster lived at the top of the Alp's mountains. He always went down before Christmas. Krampus is a tall monster, he has the body of a grown man, but his head was described as the head of a goat, whose eyes glow with hellish flames. Sometimes his face is warped, full of scars, warts, or burns. Krampus kidnaps people who have been naughty or dishonest, during the year and then. He eats them." Bruni swallowed. "His legs are crooked. He's fast, and if you get caught, he'll put you in a huge bag from which you, can't get out of alive. The only thing which can reveal Krampus is the ringing of jingle bells. One of the legends which I read said; that Krampus can also reward people if they show an effort to change their behaviour for the better in the last week before Christmas." Bruni's eyes lit up. "Krampus is like Santa Claus, but scarier?"</p><p>"To answer your question, Olaf. No, because he doesn't bring gifts to good kids." Gale was confused. "And what does it bring to good children?" he asked. "Nothing Gale, Santa gives presents to good children. Krampus is here only for sinners, and for those who do not live honestly." Noakk paused, and then suddenly, she yelled hard at everyone. The children crawled under their desks. "Stop it, Nora! Don't you see that you scared everyone? Don't worry children. Nowadays, few people believe in Krampus." There was a ringing from the corridor. "So, everyone will clean up their workplaces, please." All the kids left school.</p><p> </p><p>Olaf was still dawdling, on the pavement, his friends were accompanying him, for they all lived in the same part of town. "It's rubbish". said Olaf, half-voiced. "What?" asked Giant, who was walking beside him. "I think Krampus exists." Noakk laughed. "Look, Olaf, you know what the teacher said, demons don't exist!"</p><p>"What if they do?"</p><p>"Olaf, I only heard about Krampus because of my dad. I also know that some cities hold celebrations because they believe the sound of the celebrations will drive Krampus away. Anyway, it is all only in the books!"</p><p>"I'll catch him." Noakk nodded helplessly. Why was she trying to talk that thick head out of something? "You know what? I'm going to help you!" Bruni joined in, and then others. "You're all crazy! It's like catching ghosts. You won't catch anything!" Nokk cried out. She almost threw her briefcase into the snowdrift. "You're afraid we're right." Gale laughed. The nostrils of the young swimmer opened with anger. If she had been a creature of hell a long time ago, flames would have come out of her nostrils. "No. And you know what? I'm in to" Everyone was rejoicing. "How we catch Krampus?" asked Giant "First we should prepare traps, we need something to catch a large animal, so for example, a tingle, a bear trap, or a net." The children tried to remember as many things as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Bruni looked at her house, which was right next to the library. Her mother's cooking dinner by now. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." They all said goodbye to Bruni and continued their journey. Gale's family lived in a smaller house between a greengrocery and a glass shop. One didn't have to have the best hearing to hear the glass breaking and loud swearing over the walls. "You're useless. Son of a bitch! Useless. Why did I marry you?? !"</p><p>"Shut up, Magda, or I'll not give you another glass of beer!" Gale sighed and stepped into the house. The children continued. Nokk lived in a large house with a large garden near the wellness centre. Mr Wasser was fixing the lawn in the yard. "I don't make any promises, Olaf. Just don't complain when we don't catch anything." and with that Noakk, went to the house. Near the Wellness centre was a supermarket LIDL. (Oh, common! Advertisement in the fanfiction! Really!) Bruni's mother worked at this supermarket as a saleswoman. Giant lived on a farm where his family bred horses, pigs, and chickens. Five black-haired girls raced in front of the house. They were stealing ribbons from each other's hair. Giant said goodbye to Olaf and go to the house. Olaf lived in a quiet street near the theatre. The house had a small garden where Aunt Anna grew tomatoes or pumpkins. Olaf entered the house, took off his jacket and hat. He headed straight to his room. He needed to draw a good plan to know where he could place the traps on Krampus.</p><p>Anna Bjorgman is a red-haired girl with freckles over her nose. She's twenty-five years old and has light blue eyes. Her favourite dishes are; chocolate, chicken on oranges, and pork with carrots. Favourite activities are sleeping until noon, drawing, cycling, practising yoga, and taking care of her husband Kristoff, her sister Elsa and her little nephew Olaf.</p><p>Anna placed Christmas decorations on the wall in the kitchen, mistletoe on the chandelier, chains of iris along with the ceiling, garlands on the door, and candles on the dining table in the kitchen. Anna was singing Christmas carols. Kristoff entered the kitchen and tripped over Christmas lights on the way.</p><p>Kristoff Bjorgman is a blond young man. He's twenty-seven years old. His eyes are blue. His favourite dishes are spinach, pea soup, boiled carrots, carrot cake, and carrot soup. Favourite activities are Playing with his dog Sven, exercising dogs, watching hockey, and standing at the ice counter in a supermarket. Kristoff hugged his wife and kissed her. He and Anna had been married for two years, and they were happy. Although, his wife was currently going through a crisis. Anna has been unemployed ever since she lost her job in the municipal office. She accidentally spilt coffee on the city's plans. "How's my precious wife doing?" Kristoff asked, and he kissed his wife again. "I decorated our house." Kristoff was a fisherman. He hunted fish and made fillets out of them into shops. Besides that, he was a dog trainer, and Anna sometimes assisted him. "What is that smell?" Kristoff opened the oven to get a glimpse of the little muffins. "Go away from it!" Anna drove her husband away from the kiln, with her welder. At that moment, a hairy Shepherd Sven flew into the room like a lightning bolt. Sven jumped on Anna and shook his tail enthusiastically. A red-haired woman had to scratch the top of the animal's head and back. "Oh, yes, Sven, it's good to see you too, you hairy rascal!" Anna cuddled the dog while; Kristoff took one muffin and ate it. A blue car stopped in the garage. A tall woman came out of it. Kristoff and his dog went to the living room where the young fisherman read Sven's newspaper. Elsa came into the hallway.</p><p>Elsa Schnee is twenty-nine years old. Her eyes are light blue. Her hair is white, and Elsa most often wears it in a braid. Her favourite dishes are chocolate, fish with potatoes, pork on pepper sauce with baked croquettes. Her hobbies are: Building a snowman with her sister and nephew, skating both on ice and roller skates, modelling small sculptures from clay, relaxing in an ice sauna, where she was able to spend the whole day. "Anna, your sister is here!" Yell Kristoff on his wife. "Really? Hey, Elsa, I hope you don't mind me not going to hug you, but I've got my hands full of breakfast for tomorrow." Elsa didn't even notice that her younger sister was talking to her, as she was talking into Bluetooth headphones. "Of course, Mr Ahtahollan. I will increase the requirements for the supply of components." Kristoff shook his head. Olaf was already running from the upstairs with the plan. "Hello. Aunt Elsa and Aunt Anna," said Olaf as he passed both women. "Uncle Kristoff, can I borrow your tools in the garage?" Kristoff wondered why Olaf wanted his tools. "Hey, kid, I know you want to please your aunts but… Wouldn't be better to buy them a stirring spoon than make them a life-size statue out of scrap metal."</p><p>"I'm not making a gift for my aunts."</p><p>"For what purpose do you need the tools?"</p><p>"For a 2-foot man with a goat's head." Olaf made a happy trip to the garage, where he made all sorts of traps just like Kevin did in the film: The Home Alone.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa put down her winter coat and went to her study, which was next to the living room. Anna, meanwhile, baked a muffin. So, she went to sit on the couch next to her husband. "She was on the phone again, wasn't she?" Kristoff nodded. Elsa stayed at work until night. It was hard to convince her to do some fun instead of work. Elsa worked for a large company that sold photo albums, memorial videos, memorial busts ac. Elsa took care of sales and cooperation with other companies. Elsa's entire job was writing business contracts, planning meetings, and processing orders over the phone and e-mails. Her boss, Mr Ahtahollan, declared her as the best worker of the month for the third month in a row.</p><p>Anna was unhappy about it because it felt like Elsa lived in a world that revolved only around work and nothing else. Only recently Anna managed to organize a Friday family evening full of games and entertainment. Every Friday, she insisted that the family play some board, card, or other social activity. Everyone was having fun with it, but that was one day a week and not even that, because some Fridays Elsa wasn't in the mood to play games. Anna was sad that she had to spend almost all her days alone and in an empty house. Sure, she tried to go to the entrance interview and the employment office, but she always came back from there with nothing. So, Anna decided to take care of the house. She cleaned, cooked, and washed. By the time Anna got the feeling that she needs something more. And that's when it occurred to Anna that she and Kristoff could have a baby. Kristoff loved her, and she loved him plus the idea of her or Kristoff's little copy running around the house warmed her heart. Today Anna went shopping and bought a beautiful green nightgown that was transparent. She couldn't wait for the night.</p><p>               Olaf triumphantly placed his traps around the house. He finished one part of his plan. Now just to prepare the other. This week and the next one, he must be the evilest child in the world. When Kristoff went into the bedroom in the evening, he saw a couple of cookies on the plate. He wondered for a moment who had left them there before deciding to offer himself one. As soon as he bent down, a flour spelt on his head. A blinded Kristoff backed into the bathroom, where he was hit in the face by a rake. Kristoff washed his face. Then he threw the rake sideways. As Kristoff was walking down the hall, he saw a banana peel on the floor in front of him. He won't get caught this time. Kristoff crossed the peel, but after a few steps, he stepped on the little balls. Kristoff fell on his back, and the banana peel got in his hair. Anna eagerly waited for her husband in the bedroom. She was wearing a new nightdress and nothing else. Kristoff walked into the bedroom. Anna didn't know whether to laugh or be threatened. Kristoff has banana peel and flour in his hair. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"I don't know, but there are traps placed around the house." Anna cleaned her husband's hair. "Olaf probably did it."</p><p>"No Olaf is the best child in the world. He wouldn't do anything like that."</p><p>"Who then. I doubt Sven would set traps in the house!"</p><p>Anna put her hands on her hips and frowned. This condition lasted only a minute, "Kristoff, have you noticed what I'm wearing?" Kristoff checked out his wife, and the words froze on his lips. He could see Anna's naked body through the nightdress. Kristoff felt as his blood moved into his intimate parts. "Do you like it?" she asked innocently. "You are beautiful." Kristoff sat down on the bed. "You know, I thought that we could have a special evening."</p><p>"Absolutely." Kristoff kissed Anna on the neck, and she moan longingly, she didn't mind the smell of the banana in his hair. In one move, Anna undressed her husband. Kristoff liked their love games and cudgelling in bed. He got up and came to the stool where he mostly used to store condoms. But the blond man found nothing. That was strange because if Kristoff remembered well, he was buying a new package recently. He started looking around the bedroom. "Anna, where are the condoms?" Anna smiled innocently. "We could try it today without them."</p><p>"But Anna, what if you get pregnant?" Her eyes at that moment were sad and pleading. "Don't you want that?" Kristoff paused. Anna wants a baby. He loves his wife more than anything in the world. But have a baby? It was a big step for him. But have a baby, was a big step. He couldn't reject Anna in this situation. His sweet wife had a bad relationship experience in her life. Every guy she was dating, in school, used her or lied to her. After a long time, Kristoff was someone who loved Anna from the bottom of his heart. "All right." Anna's eyes lit up and kissed Kristoff enthusiastically. That night, Kristoff used all his strength to hold back his orgasm. In the morning, Kristoff woke up grumpy, while Anna hum the carols.</p><p>               Today, Olaf's plan began; it was time to be a bad boy. He started by not making his bed. He threw his pyjamas in the corner of the room, and then, unkempt and dressed, went into the kitchen. Elsa was already sitting in the room, smiling at her nephew. "Good morning, Olaf, how did you sleep?" All the family members were present in the room, and they had breakfast. Perfect opportunity. "No, my sleep sucks." The piece of muffin fell out of Anna's mouth. Kristoff almost swallowed his spoon, and Elsa almost dropped a cup of tea on the floor. All the adults stared at the little boy. Olaf never uses such words. Anna continued to eat, too, maybe she heard wrong. "What kind of shit is this?" said Olaf and threw the rest of the muffin on the ground where Sven ate it. " Olaf, are you going to go to school like this? You're didn't comb your hair."</p><p>"What? I don't want to comb my hair." What happened to Olaf? Is there anything Elsa did wrong? Was he always behaving like this? "Olaf, I think you should apologize to your aunts," Kristoff said strictly. "And for what?"</p><p>"For your behaviour."</p><p>"And you're who, to tell me how should I behave?? I am a free independent man."</p><p>"But your aunts…"</p><p>"But my aunts, I'm oppressed! I live in a household where my opinion is not accepted." And with that, Olaf took a plate in his hand and smashed it. Then he took his briefcase and went to school. "I'm going to be late today. I will go to the library with Bruni to play Fortnite." Olaf slammed the door. His stomach squirmed with guilt. Olaf, you're doing this so you could catch Krampus. Those were the boy's thoughts. However, his family was shocked by his behaviour. Else's cell phone rang. "Miss Shonne. MR. Ahtohallan? Yes, I'm sure. I have all the contracts ready. (silence) Yes, I know..." Anna looked anxiously at her sister, who again had dark shadows under her eyes. "Sister, with an addiction to work, a grumpy husband and nephew who decided to rebel. Her situation really couldn't have been better!" she thought ironically.</p><p>               In the club, Olaf explained to his friends his plan to capture Krampus. "I don't know..." Bruni said uncertainly. "Come on Bruni, I don't, like being disobedient either." Gale calmed the girl. Noakk just grinned. "I have no problem with that." The others hesitated a little, but after a while, everyone agreed. After school, Olaf and Bruni went to the library, Bruni wanted to read books about misbehaviour. Olaf went through a section of myths and stories. After an hour he found what he was looking for; the book about Christmas legends with quality illustrations. On page ten was St. Nicholas, and just behind him was a chapter about Krampus. The picture attached to the text frightened him. In the picture was a tall, warped male figure with horns and tongue which could have been over two meters long. The second Krampus's picture wasn't that scary anymore. If Krampus is a partial goat, then he could be lured to the trap on hay or carrots. So, Olaf bought carrots and then took the straw from the farm. He stuffed the straw into the attic and spilt the rest in the garden. Then the boy hanged carrots on the gutter instead of Christmas decorations. Within a week, the nice and quiet Olaf change to unmanageable rebel and a wrecker: He used vulgar words, did not clean his room, pulled the girls by the hair, and spilt paint on the walls and the floor. His friends behaved similarly, and their parents were so shocked that they didn't know what to do with their naughty children.</p><p>"At least I made my parents care about me. Did you see how I destroyed the sink in the school toilets?" said Gale with pride. "It's nothing. I lied about having deaths in my family to get a discount at the store." Noakk said, and she stuck out her chest. "And did you succeed?" asked Bruni. "Of course! The saleswoman gave me a 20 per cent discount."</p><p>"I painted the pig grey." Giant just tossed. "I hid my aunt Elsa's phone in the attic. You should have seen her! She was freaking out." The children paused. "Olaf, your aunt works a lot, doesn't she?" asked Bruni. "Yes. I mean, they both work hard."</p><p>"I think that your aunt needs a boyfriend."</p><p>"I don't know if Uncle Kristoff would like it. I don't know if he could bear the thought of Anna having a lover."</p><p>"I didn't mean your Aunt Anna! I mean your Aunt Elsa."</p><p>"I doubt that I would force Aunt Elsa to go on a date. Elsa's usually on the phone. She's not putting him off at all. Sometimes I suspect she even goes to bed with the phone." Olaf sight. His friends knew all about his family, just as Olaf knew all about his friends' families.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was getting closer, and Olaf was looking forward to the day when, according to legend, Krampus was supposed to go out for naughty children. Kristoff tried to avoid any intimate contact with Anna; he was working overtime or going to a pub to either drink or play billiards. Or he went for long walks with Sven. Anna, because she was always kind, tolerated Kristoff's life. On the other hand, she tried to get to the bottom of; Why Olaf was behaving like a little brat for the last two weeks. Elsa, on the other hand, went home more tired. She didn't know how to help her sister. Whenever she wanted to suggest a massage or a day in the sauna, Elsa turned her down. Why did her sister have to be so stubborn? Why didn't she let them help her? Over time, Anna realized it was better to leave Elsa alone.</p><p>One day, Olaf was brought home, by the police. "Did something happen, Honeymaren?" Asked Anna. Honeymaren Nattura had long black hair and brown eyes. She worked as a policewoman for five years. Honeymaren and her brother Ryder lived in a house near the square. "Hello, Anna." Honeymaren didn't seem thrilled at all. "Olaf hasn't been at school..."</p><p>"You weren't at school!"</p><p>"And what? I know more than anyone!" Honeymaren coughed to draw Anna's attention. "That's not all. I found Olaf in the park, where he was kicking and breaking all the trash cans." Olaf got out of the grip of a policewoman and went to his room. "I'm sorry, Honeymaren!"</p><p>"Apology accepted." The young policewoman knew Anna and Elsa. She met Anna during a joint yoga class, and she met Elsa when Elsa came to pick up her sister from shopping. "Anna, is everything alright in your family?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Olaf's changed a lot. My brother told me he's interrupting class, destroying chalk, and, he's involved in all sorts of mischief. If this happens again, Ryder will have to contact social services."</p><p>"You can't be serious!"</p><p>"I think Olaf should see a psychologist."</p><p>"But my nephew is not crazy."</p><p>"I understand that, Anna! But something must have caused his sudden behaviour change." Anna sighed sadly. "We will think about it!" Anna closed the door and crashed into Olaf's room. "Olaf, I demand an explanation!"</p><p>"I've already given it to you. School's only for stupid kids, but I've read almost the entire library, and I dare say I'm a lot smarter than Other kids in my class."</p><p>"But school doesn't just give you the knowledge. You meet friends there."</p><p>"Friends suck."</p><p>"Olaf! That is enough! I may have tolerated your behaviour, but I will not tolerate it anymore! You're out of dinner tonight and no TV." Anna angrily left Olaf's room. "I live in a household that oppresses children," Olaf yelled at Anna and slammed the door so hard that a Christmas garland fell out the door. When the young red-haired woman was upset, she baked. Anna pounded the dough on the kitchen counter angrily.</p><p> She was at the employment office today. They could not find a job for her. Was something wrong with her? Wasn't she enough?</p><p> </p><p>Elsa parked her car in the garage and entered the kitchen. Gingerbread and buns were lying on the kitchen counter. Elsa sat down at the dining table, put down her work case, and put the handset on the table. There was a suspicious silence in the house. Anna went out into the dining room and sat down at the table. She was upset; Elsa could see it in Anna's eyes and movements. "Hey, Anna, how are you?"</p><p>"Everything's fine." She was trying to smile. Despite her soft voice, Elsa was able to tell that her little sister wasn't quite right. "Good evening, ladies." Kristoff hung his jacket on a hanger and went to get a towel, which he then used to dry Sven. Sven dropped exhausted on his bed. Kristoff put dog food in his friend's bowl and then sat down at the table. "Hello, love." Kristoff greeted his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Eventually, Olaf came to the table. Anna was serving dinner, but she didn't give Olaf anything. "Anna. Where is Olaf's dinner?"</p><p>"I'm glad you mentioned it, Elsa. Olaf does not deserve dinner."</p><p>"Did something happen?"</p><p>"Honeymaren brought Olaf home today. Olaf wasn't at school today, and instead, he went to the park to destroy trash cans." Elsa couldn't believe what she heard. "Olaf, I hope you have a good explanation for this!"</p><p>"School sucks." Olaf put his hands in front of him. "I know you find school boring, but you go to school for your good."</p><p>"That's stupid." Anna angrily put down her mug. "Olaf go to your room now!"</p><p>"You have no right to command me! You don't go to work either, Anna! So, tell me, why should I go to school?"</p><p>"Olaf, apologize to your aunt now! Aunt Anna is in a completely different situation. Then you Olaf!" Elsa shrugged her eyes at that moment she looked like an angry queen. "Shut up! You work all day, and I'm surprised you can even recognize the light of day." Kristoff stood up violently so that the chair he was sitting on fell to the ground. "Apologies to your aunts right now!" Olaf said nothing. He stood up and walked toward his room. "Where are you going? But Olaf didn't respond. Kristoff grabbed his hand. "You have no right to tell me what I have to do! You're not my dad." It was the last Drop for Kristoff he slapped Olaf. Silence. Olaf's cheeks were, red, Tears flowed from his eyes. He went to his room. Kristoff felt horrible after that. He looks, at the hand which he had struck the little boy. Olaf should apologize tomorrow. He gets carried away with his charade and doesn't realize what he was saying until it was too late.</p><p>That evening, the wind blew into the chimneys, and the flakes fell slightly to the ground. The only thing heard in the night's silence was the sound of the jingle bells and the clanging of chains. A large figure looked at the house where Noakk lived. That day, she was able to manipulate her father to buy her a scarf she didn't need. By this hour, Noakk was already sleeping in her bed. The figure, with its long black claws, tried to get inside the house. As soon as she opened the door, a bucket of water spilt on her. The water blinded the figure so much that she could not see the pushpins lying on the ground. Someone in the house screamed. Noakk rose from her bed in a startle. The figure went to the next destination, this time to Gale's house, but there were also traps in the form of stretched wire and glue on the floor. Gale spilt marbles in the hallways that day. So, the teachers had trouble crossing the hall without falling to the ground. The figure moved again, this time it was a Bruni's house. Where she also encountered a trap in the form of a hole in front of the back entrance. The figure was battered, wet, glued. At Giant's house, paint spilt on her. When she tried to climb on to the roof of Olaf's house, she was electrocuted. The figure full of anger and pain went back to the woods.</p><p>"Krampus was at my house!" Gale shouted and showed his friends a piece of what looked like a bag. "You could have bought that at the store," said Giant and he bit into his snack. "Don't you smell that?" they all sniffed at a piece of cloth, which smelled like burnt plastic. "I found a goat's hooves print on the carpet" Noakk showed everyone a photo of a footprint. Bruni didn't get anything from Krampus. "At my place, he just spilt paint on himself and left a shoe print on my carpet," Giant said. "I woke up because something big was climbing on my roof." Noakk narrows her eyes. "Olaf, we didn't catch him anyway. So, you must admit, I was right."</p><p>"No! I will not give up. If we don't have him tied up somewhere, we won't give up." Olaf slapped the table in command.</p><p>By evening, Mr Weselton was returning by car through the woods. In his trunk, he had new bath scents and souvenirs for his shop in the hotel. It was dark, and Weselton was tired after his long day in the big city. Weselton imagined how he'd count his money in bed when he saw something that looks like an overgrown goat. Weselton couldn't stop, and he ran over the goat. He stopped a meter away and wondered if he should check on the thing he ran over. But there's money waiting for him at his hotel. No goat could hold him back. The car drove off with its owner, leaving behind a body lying on the road. At the same hour, Elsa was coming home from work. "Yes, Mr. ' Ahtahollan, all the documents are completed. Tomorrow we can submit all the photo albums. Elsa was glad to have her Bluetooth handset, thanks to which she was able to make phone calls while she was driving. The car slowly approached the motionless body. Thanks to the lights, Elsa noticed that someone was lying on the side of the road. She stopped and got out of the car. The body wasn't moving. It wasn't even easy to tell who was lying in front of her. Elsa took her phone and turned on the flashlight. There was a man's body lying on the ground in front of her.</p><p>The man was quite tall. His hair was red, like the setting sun. The most extraordinary thing about him was his clothes. The man was wearing a long black coat with jingle bells sewn on the bottom. The coat decorated two silver chains. At the end of the sleeve were instead of a button, where small silver jingle bells. "Hello, are you all right?" The man didn't answer. What if he's dead? That's when Elsa saw the stranger's face. He was handsome, and his chest was lifting a little, which meant he was alive. Elsa tried to support him. The man squealed; a small trickle of blood flowed out of his forehead. "Can you hear me!" The man opened his eyes. They were green as the grass in the spring. "Thank you," He whispered. Elsa examined the rest of the stranger's body. She noticed a large bloodstain on his T-shirt, which was getting bigger. She can't leave a wounded man in the middle of the woods. Elsa took the man to her car. He rolled into the seat and breathed heavily. "My luggage?" Elsa looked at the place where she found the man. She found a small brown bag made of sacking. Elsa took the man to the hospital, where she handed him over to the doctors. "Can you please contact me when he's better! Thank you." Elsa left her phone number on the counter.</p><p>When the white-haired woman came home, her sister was not happy. "I was so worried about you! You came later than usual! I hope it doesn't happen again." Anna sometimes reminded her of their mother, Iduna. "Anna, everything's fine. I came across something strange on the way home."</p><p>"Strange?"</p><p>"I found an injured man by the road and took him to the hospital."</p><p>"A strange man! You're out of your mind! He could have done something to you, or you could have caught something from him."</p><p>"Should I have left him lying by the side of the road like a run over possum?"</p><p>"Don't compare a man to a possum, especially if you know it's my favourite animal!"</p><p>Elsa smiled kindly at her sister and then went to the study room.</p><p> </p><p>Kristoff liked his job, went out to the lake every morning, caught some fish, and brought them to the store where he worked. After work, he mostly went home, but lately, he's been going to the pub named "the Four Elements". Mattias was offering a peanut-flavoured welding product. "You are quiet. Did you have a bad hunt?" Kristoff sat at the bar, the pub was half empty in the corner stood the old jukebox, which Mattias won during an auction in the big city. In the middle of the pub stood billiards and a table designed for playing cards. Arendallstadt is a small town, and so do not be surprised that the locals address themselves in such an intimate way. "I've been sleeping rough lately," said Kristoff and he yawn. "Will you pour me another one Mattias?" The dark-skinned man smiled at his customer and poured another beer into the glass. Kristoff wasn't an alcoholic, but drinking was one way for him to avoid unprotected sex with Anna.</p><p>"You should go home! It's going to be dark soon."</p><p>"Mattias, I'm paying you. You're selling me alcohol. If I wanted a psychologist, I'd go see him."</p><p>"Don't you remember that the last psychologist who lived in Arendallestadt killed himself?"</p><p>"Damn! You are right." Still, Kristoff had another round of beer. "Good day, Mr Bojorgman." Ryder approached the fishermen. "A Ryder. Would you like to drink a beer with me?"</p><p>"Mr Bojorgmen, I did not come to you as your friend, but as a teacher of Olaf."</p><p>"That's why Mr Nattura, you're talking to the wrong person. Olaf is in the guardianship of my wife and Elsa. So, if you want something, you have to go to them."</p><p>"Olaf didn't come to school for the second time. This time, he didn't cause any damage like before. I'm asking you to deal with this situation! Or I'll have to deal with the police."</p><p>"Then you'll have an easy job since your sister is a fucking boby."</p><p>"Kristoff, don't talk about my sister like that."</p><p>"As I said, Olaf is not my P-R-O-B-L-E-M."</p><p>"You're Anna's husband, and by law, you're partly responsible for the child in your wife's care."</p><p>"I don't give a shit about the law!"</p><p>Ryder wasn't in the mood to argue with a man who already had three glasses of beer in him. "At least now I know from who Olaf learned the vulgar words." Kristoff stood up, and because he was already drunk, he almost fell to the ground. "What did you say..." Kristoff's eyes darkened. Ryder's face soon met Kristoff's fist. Ryder stood up from the ground. He looked in the mirror to see that a monocle had formed on his left eye. Right after that, Kristoff lost consciousness. Poor Ryder had to take Kristoff home. "Ryder, you're a good guy! Do you know that?"</p><p>"I don't think so, Kristoff."</p><p>"And I'm sorry about the black eye. You know, when you get angry, you..." Kristoff stopped so he could throw up. Ryder knew Kristoff from class meetings. Ryder took care of the abandoned dogs. Kristoff helped him train some disobedient dogs. You could say they were both good friends. Ryder let Kristoff stand in front of the house before knocking on the door. Anna was horrified to see her husband in such a vaunted state.</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, Elsa received an SMS from the hospital. The nurse told Elsa that complications have occurred. The man she brought into the hospital two weeks ago didn't have any papers on him, just a phone and a suitcase that the doctors couldn't open. It was impossible to know whether the man was insured or not and if he had any family. His condition was already in order, and the nurse allowed Elsa to visit the man in his room.</p><p>Elsa looked at a red-haired young man whose hand was attached to tubes and pumps. He was asleep, and his chest was rising and down. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and watched the stranger's sleeping face. There was something mysterious and unknown about this man. Elsa reached out and put her hand on the man's face. The man opened his eyes, and his hand firmly catch Elsa's hand. His breath accelerated. "Where... Who?" The man was looking around him. He recognized hospital furniture and appliances. His hip hurt so bad, and he couldn't move with one leg. "I... am Elsa. You're in Arendallstadt." The man looked again at the woman who had woken him from his sleep. His eyes looked at her face and hair. "My things!" Elsa pointed to a suitcase which was standing in the corner of the room. "My phone." Elsa handed the phone to the man, he looked at the front display and opened the phone with one click. Elsa didn't know what to do so she sat down again.</p><p>"What's your name?" The man put down his phone. "Name? I don't know."</p><p>"Do you have any personal documents?"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Not even insurance?"</p><p>The man pointed to his coat. "There's enough money in my left pocket to pay for all the hospital expenses." Elsa nodded in disbelief. She approached his suit and put her hand in the pocket. What was her surprise when she pulled out a pack of cash? "You can keep some if you want." But Elsa put the money back. A nurse came into the room and asked Elsa to go outside. The white-haired woman didn't know what to make of this whole situation. She came across a man suffering from amnesia, without a document but with a lot of money. A nurse came out of the room. "His condition has improved. He can go home now." she wanted to leave, but Elsa stopped her. "Where? I mean, this guy might not have a home, maybe he doesn't even have a family to go back to."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss Schnee, but the patient is already able to take care of himself." Elsa didn't believe it. She saw the man's face writhe in pain as he moved. "He can stay in a hotel. With his financial situation, he might as well rent a nice room at Weselton's hotel." Said the nurse with a smile. No way! Elsa will not let any human being enter the territory of that hustler Weselton. Elsa returned to the patient's room again. The man was already dressed, except for a black coat with jingle bells. He was wearing dark blue pants, a white sweater, and a purple scarf. "Where do you live?" The man smiled and turned to Elsa. "Forgive my rudeness, Elsa, but shouldn't you be at work?" Elsa came even closer to an unknown man. "Answer!"</p><p>"I live nowhere."</p><p>"Do you have any relatives?" Relatives. This word seemed familiar to him. Vague faces of men emerged from his memories. Twelve men, each of them had a different face, but they all had similar posture and speech. "Do it, Hans! We don't have all day!" one of them shouted at him. I'm sure you're burning with a longing to know what this man's thoughts mean. I'm not going to tell you, because they don't pay me for it.  You're going to find out in time anyway! The man blinked; his eyes examined his surroundings again. "Are you all right?" Elsa asked anxiously. She was already afraid that her attitude was too zealous. "No, I'm fine."</p><p>"If you have nowhere else to go and you don't even have any relatives, I could accommodate you at my place for a few days."</p><p>"You mean in your house?" He was surprised by this kind of offer. "I know. People don't usually let strangers go in their homes, but..."</p><p>"My name is Hans." Hans; nice traditional German name. "So, you see, we're not strangers anymore." Elsa laughed at Hans' remark. The last time she laughed like that was when she talked to boys in high school, but those years were gone. Besides, she's never been popular at school. Elsa was more interested in learning than parties and boys. So, it's no wonder she's still a virgin. "I don't want to worry you." Said Hans and tried to take a step, but he was limping. Elsa supported Hans, so, he wouldn't fall. Then she handed him a stick that stood leaning against the wall. "Don't bother about it. You're still hurt. Besides, It's Christmas in two weeks. No one should be alone at Christmas." Elsa grinned again at the red-haired man. "Your soul is pure. Do you know that?" Elsa had never received such a compliment. Most of the time men told her she had beautiful eyes, clothes. "Thank you. Do you have anything besides the suitcase?"</p><p>"No, I think that's all." Elsa nodded and took the suitcase in her hand. At the hospital reception, Elsa had to sign documents related to the patient and his personal belongings, and then she and Hans could leave. At home, Elsa helped Hans to her room, which was on the second floor. "I'm going to leave you in my room for now. I try to leave work early so I could make available one of our rooms in the house." Luckily, no one was home that day. Anna had an interview with a company which was located out of town. "Do you have a family, Elsa?"</p><p>"Yes," she said. "I live with my sister Anna, her husband Kristoff, and my nephew Olaf."</p><p>"Do they know I'm here?"</p><p>"Not yet. I'm must call Anna and tell her about you. I hope she doesn't freak out." Hans smiled for himself. Anna, why did the name sound so familiar? A memory reappeared in his head.</p><p>A little girl with pigtails threw snowballs at him. "Go away!" she shouted at him. He tried not to think about the past and all the faces he saw in his memories. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Hans almost knocked over the clock that was on the locker. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked like your thoughts were in a different place. "The food should be in the fridge. I bought it on the way to the hospital. I'll leave it on your small table."</p><p>"Aren't you going to be hungry?" Elsa just smiled at him and left the house. Hans sat on the bed for a while, listening, the ticking of the clock. He got up and walked over to the window. He opened it. Hans raised one hand, and jingle bells of different colours flew up to him. "My dear companions. Do you see what happened to your master?" *the tinkle of Jingle bells. "Yes, these children deserve to be punished." The jingle bells clinked again. "Yes, you're right. I won't be able to work until Christmas." Hans put his hand on the windowsill and let the bells float in the air. Hans snapped, and a black raven flew up to the window. "Good morning, my friend." Hans stroked the raven. "I have an assignment for you. I need you to find five bad kids." The raven turned his head so he could see Hans' eyes better. "When you find them, you'll fly up to the trees and tell them everything you find out about them." The raven bowed. Hans tore off one jingle bell from the chain. The jingle bell was red, Hans hung it on a raven's leg. "Now you will recognize them as soon as you see them. And now fly my friend, I must rest." Hans closed the window and go to bed. He hasn't slept on a bed for 200 years. He mostly slept in the woods or on benches.</p><p> </p><p>Anna came home, grumpy. She wasn't accepted again. So, Anna cleaned the house and cooked dinner. Olaf came home from school; he didn't even say hello when he arrived and went to the living room to watch TV. Anna has never been good at talking about personal issues. It was different when she was talking with Elsa. Anna could say everything to her big sister; what bothered her or what she was thinking about. Elsa told Anna about her dreams, which she used to have, or she distributed gossip about her co-workers.</p><p>Olaf has been more closed and cheekier lately. Anna refused to punish Olaf physically, mainly because she resented the idea of harming a loved one. Kristoff came home and sat on the couch. Sven, on the other hand, sat at the stairs and growl at the door on the second floor. "Sven, calm down!" Kristoff shouted, but Sven disobeyed. Anna found it strange that Sven was barking at the door to Elsa's room. She went to the second floor and entered Elsa's room. Someone slept in the bed. Could it be Elsa? Anna came closer to the bed. In the bed lay a stranger man. Anna screamed. Hans waked up from his sleep and looked around him in confusion. Anna took the first thing that came into her hand in this case, it was a broom. She began to beat a stranger. Hans tried to calm Anna down. "Kristoff, some strange guy is sleeping in Elsa's bed!"</p><p>"Madame, please calm down! Your sister..." Anna hit Hans again with a broom. "What did you do to her, you pervert?!" Anna hit Hans right in his wound. Hans fell to the ground in terrible pain. Anna ran to the bottom floor and ran into her sister on the way. "Elsa, thank God you are home. There's a psychopath in your room."</p><p>"Anna, calm down! Just relax."</p><p>"I dragged him with a broom. Can we call the police?"</p><p>"We're not calling anyone."</p><p>"Why?" That's when Anna realized something. The man was in Elsa's bed. "Elsa, Is this guy your boyfriend?"</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"So, what's he doing in our house?" Elsa took Anna's hand and drew her sister to her room. Hans was sitting on a chair. Elsa brought her sister closer to Hans. "Anna, this is Hans. Hans, this is my little sister Anna."</p><p>"I've had the privilege of meeting your sister." Anna straightened up proudly. Elsa noticed that Han's wound was bleeding. "I'm sorry. I should have called you, Anna, but I was so busy that I forgot about it." That didn't surprise Anna. Elsa forgot about her birthday twice because she was busy with her work. Instead of stuffing herself with chocolate cake, Elsa sat in her study writing business contracts. "Hans will be staying with us for a while. I wanted to ask Kristoff to..."</p><p>"Staying with us?! Elsa, can I talk to you in my room?" Elsa looked anxiously at Hans. "All right." Elsa and Anna went to a room that once belonged to Anna, but now served as Olaf's room. "You're out of your mind! And they say I'm the one making hasty decisions!"</p><p>"Anna, I know you're upset. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Me angry? No, I'm just having a loud conversation about a stranger who's handsome and is sitting in your room."</p><p>"Wait! You think that he is handsome?"</p><p>"They'd have to cut out my eyes so I wouldn't see that perfect ass."</p><p>"Anna!" Elsa blushed. "I'm just teasing you, big sister. But you could have told us about him sooner." Anna hugged her sister. Their foreheads touched for a brief moment. "Thank you, Anna."</p><p>"That's what sisters are for, isn't it?" Anna smiled. "So how long will Mr Nice-ass stay with us?"</p><p>"Into the new year."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Anna. Hans has nowhere to go. It'll be Christmas soon. I couldn't let him stay on the street."</p><p>"All right. We'll clean up our study and transfer one bed there. Sven's going to sleep in the living room." Elsa kissed her little sister on the forehead. "Thank you."</p><p>"I hope Santa brings me a million euros for this good deed." Elsa laughed and hugged her sister. Anna was happy at that moment. She got so many kind gestures from Elsa after many years. While the two sisters were talking, Olaf peeked into Aunt Elsa's room. He saw a tall red-haired man who just bandaged his wound. Olaf noticed that the man had a tattoo on his back that looked like a jingle bell. "You can come in," said the man out of the blue. Olaf walked into the room. Hans looked at a little seven-year-old boy. "Hello."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"I am Hans. What is your name, young man?" Olaf felt uncomfortable around this strange fellow. "Olaf."</p><p>"Do you like going to school, Olaf?"</p><p>"School is for spoiled brats."</p><p>"You have a large vocabulary for someone like you." Olaf didn't answer, but he turned around and left the room. Hans pulled out his phone and opened one app (behaviour chart). After a while, a simple graph displayed on the screen. He probably found one of the kids, which he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Anna soon got used to a new temporary member of the household. Hans helped her cook and clean, and she brought him food or change his bandages. "Kristoff and I have been together for three years. He's always taken good care of me, but lately, I feel like he's been avoiding me." Hans listened to Anna, who was mixing gingerbread pastry. "Besides, Olaf's been acting unbearable lately. He's cheeky, and he even wasn't at school. He's not talking to us anymore. He's usually out with his friends or in the library. He was the nicest kid in the world and today..." Anna paused. Hans could see Anna's pain and despair. But he felt that Anna was hiding another great secret, but she was not ready to share it. "I'm sorry, Hans. I'm telling you about my problems here… I know you're not my psychologist." Hans smiled. "It's fine. I was a psychologist for kids in the past."</p><p>"Really? Do you think you could talk to Olaf?"</p><p>"Of course, Anna." I'll talk not only to him. "Excuse me, Anna, I have to get some fresh air." Hans stood in the snowy garden. Not far from the yard was the edge of the forest, and the wind brought tufts of white snowflakes at his feet. Hans closed his eyes and listened to the noise of the woods. The trees spoke to him in a rough and slow voice. It told him all about Arendallstadt and its inhabitants. As if he couldn't find this information on the internet or read the main notice board. "Shut up!" said Hans to the sky. "I don't know why you're such jackass?" He doesn't know, but I'll tell you, my dear reader. I spent all my money to become a quality narrator of a quality story. Now I am narrating a non-profit fanfiction. "That it's your fault."</p><p>Hans shook his head helplessly and entered the house. When he got back to the kitchen, Anna was hiding her wallet in her purse. "I'm sorry, Hans. Do you think you could bake that gingerbread without me? I'm going to have to go to a yoga class. I've postponed it twice. We have a special Christmas class today." Anna was very talkative, which suited Hans because he learned all the information from her.</p><p>Bruni felt like someone was watching her. This feeling persisted even after she went to the library. As Bruni walked past the window, she noticed a black raven that was sitting on the stone fence. His eyes followed the young girl and all her actions. Olaf returned home, and what was his surprise when he found no one at home except Hans. Olaf has come to terms with the fact that there will be an extra man in his house. Hans slept most of the time or read. "Hello, Olaf, I'd like to speak with you."</p><p>"I don't have time." Olaf wanted to go to his room, but Hans blocked his way. "Your aunt mentioned to me that you've been very mean to her lately."</p><p>"Move!"</p><p>"So, you don't want to talk to me in peace?"</p><p>"No!" Hans sighed. "I'm sorry, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it." Olaf looked at Hans in confusion. What the hell was that guy talking about? Hans snapped his fingers, and chains of bells flew off the floor. The jingle bells wrapped around Olaf's hands and feet and pulled him to a chair. Olaf was confused. Where did the jingle bells come from? How did they move on their own? The young boy was about to scream, but the bells blocked his mouth with a rag. Olaf was throwing himself and trying to get out of his prison. "So, Olaf. We'll talk now." Olaf calmed down and looked at Hans, who was sitting in the old chair. "Olaf, you're in a lot of trouble. You've been very naughty lately, and you've been rude to the people around you for no reason." Olaf was confused as to how the man might have known. "Now I'm going to unteach your mouth." The jingle bells took out the rag from Olaf's mouth. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that question, Olaf." Olaf looked at Hans again. He searched his memory for a while before... "Are you Krampus?"</p><p>"Yes, that's what they call me."</p><p>"But you don't..., you're not..."</p><p>"Do you prefer this form?" Hans leaned closer to Olaf, and his head turned into the head of a goat, with red eyes. Olaf stared at the monster in front of him in fear. Krampus has transformed back into its human form." And now we will return to you, Olaf."</p><p>"You're going to eat me?"</p><p>"I don't eat kids! Who told you that? No, I take true sinners to Tartarus." Olaf snorted. "If you don't eat me. What are you going to do with me?"</p><p>"I will punish you for your behaviour." Hans took his phone and turned on one of his apps. "I hope you like snow, Olaf," Olaf screamed, but no one couldn't hear his screams through the wall.</p><p>Olaf opened his eyes. He was in the garden there was snow around him. Everything seemed like a winter nightmare to the young boy, he was about to run home and hug Aunt Anna, but his legs were heavy. Olaf looked at his body. It was all out of the snow. What happened to him? It wasn't all a dream. He met Krampus in human form, and he turned him into... What exactly? Olaf looked into the frozen pond. He saw the face of a snowman. That can't be true! He had to figure out how to turn back, but his body could not move without legs, and he couldn't talk. Olaf wept with despair.</p><p>After school, Gale went to the park where he was spilling chunks of mouldy bread. Or he was hitting people with snowballs on purpose. Gale rose from the bench when a tall man with a cane appeared in front of him. "Hello." Gale fell to the ground. "Oh, see what you're doing, stupid man?" Gale stood up and swept away the snow. "You must be Gale."</p><p>"Well, yes. Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Hans. I live in Olaf's house..."</p><p>"Of course! You're the guy witch Olaf's aunt took home from the hospital."</p><p>"Yes, how do you know?"</p><p>"Sir, we live in a small town, and the news is spread here as fast as lightning." Gale was about to leave, but the man blocked his way with his cane. "Gale. I know you've been very naughty lately." Gale looked at Hans angrily. He just smiled. His eyes turned red, and his voice changed from the kind to the voice of the monster himself. "And one thing which I don't like is bad behaving kids." Gale tried to escape, but he was caught in chains. "You're an athlete. You run fast like the wind, don't you? Let's see how you like being the wind." Gale didn't even have time to beg for mercy. His world darkened. When Gale opened his eyes again, he found that his body was lighter than before. He didn't know what happened to him exactly. Gale moved forward, but he could not hear his steps or movement of his body. He turned into the wind.</p><p>               Giant was feeding the geese when a strange man showed up at the corral and examined the pigs which bathed contentedly in the mud. "The pigs are worth a hundred, and the bigger ones are for five hundred." said the boy, who learned the art of business from his parents. "How much for the grey one?" the man asked, pointing to the grey pig. Giant looked at the pig covered in unwashed paint. "I know you did this, Gilbert."</p><p>"How do you know me?"</p><p>"Olaf mentioned you."</p><p>"Olaf? AAAA, you're the man who lives with Olaf's house now."</p><p>"I am Hans. I see you're getting along with nature." Hans approached Giant closer. The boy wanted to run away, but something picked him up. "You'll be punished for your actions." Said Hans with a dark voice. When Giant reopened his eyes, Hans was gone. Who was that freak? Giant was about to head home, but his footsteps were heavy. All he could do was walk to a trough full of water. At that moment a young boy found out he'd turned into a pile of stone. Giant panicked, and his body rolled in all directions.</p><p>Noak was just standing on the edge of a frozen lake. Soon there will be skating on this lake. "It's nice here." He noted someone's voice. Noakk turned. Behind her stood a man with a cane. "What do you want here, pervert?" Noakk asked cheekily. "I'm just looking, miss. Let me introduce myself - Hans."</p><p>"Aren't you the homeless guy, which was saved by Olaf's aunt?"</p><p>"Wow, the news is spreading fast here." Noakk turned around and tried to ignore Hans, but he stood next to her. "Nora, your behaviour has been rude lately."</p><p>"Hey, you moron." Nora turned to look directly into the glowing red eyes. "You need to pay for your impudence. You can swim, but can you trot?" Hans pulled out his phone. When Noakk opened her eyes, she was still in the same place only she felt heavier. Something was wrong with her body. She wanted to say something, but unpleasant noises were coming out of her mouth. It wasn't until she saw her reflection on the ice, that's when Noakk found out she turned into a horse. "Where have you been, beauty?" said the farmer. "Looks like you must have disconnected from the herd." The man took Noakk to the corral among the other horses. Noakk ran around in confusion. How could that happen to her? That man Hans, he was responsible for everything.</p><p>               Bruni was in a "four elements" inn. That's where she went to buy expensive lemonade for her pocket money. A man with a cane came to the inn and sat across from her. "Good day, Bruni." Bruni looked at the men. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Hans. I know your friend Olaf."</p><p>"I know. Olaf mentioned that his aunt had brought home an injured man." Hans laughed. "Bruni, I know about your escapades."</p><p>"Really? Well, you know Olaf and the rest of us are trying to catch Krampus." these words caught his attention. "Really?" Bruni nodded. "Olaf's a good friend of mine, but sometimes he can be very stubborn."</p><p>"So, all the bad behaviour of you and your friends is part of the plan. That does not justify you!" Bruni felt like she saw big goat horns on Hans' head. "You deserve punishment." Hans' voice was scarier than before. Bruni stood up. "You're as sly as a salamander." Hans pulled out his phone. Bruni opened her eyes, and the world seemed bigger to her than before. Hans was gone. What happened to her? Bruni made her way to the exit. She came across a piece of glass lying on the ground. Bruni saw her reflection. She became a purple salamander. "Oh, little one," Mattias' wife said. She lifted Bruni into the air. "You've already tried to escape. Didn't you?" Bruni tried to scream in despair, but all she could get out of herself was a short scrooch. And so, the little girl had no choice but to look helplessly at the interior of the pub.</p><p>When Anna got home, she was tired. "Good evening, Anna. Dinner's on the table. Isn't your husband with you?" asked Hans, who was wearing a kitchen apron. "No. He'll probably still be at work. It smells good."</p><p>"I cooked carrot ragout."</p><p>"OH, Kristoff will like it."</p><p>"And I've prepared little gingerbread covered in chocolate." Anna brightened up at the mention of chocolate. And she hugged Hans. "Did Olaf's come home from school?"</p><p>"Yes, he already had dinner, and now he's in his room.</p><p>"Did you talk to him?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Anna. Olaf very much regrets all the wrongs he did to you. I'm sure of that." Hans smiled to himself while Anna put a piece of chocolate gingerbread in her mouth. "I love chocolate." Hans wasn't too busy preparing the dish. As soon as Hans returned from his walk, he put his phone on the table and chose the cooking towel app on it. And the whole table set itself, and the food itself appeared on a white tablecloth.</p><p>               Olaf spent the whole night in the garden. The surprise for him was that he wasn't cold and didn't even feel tired. What Krampus did to his friends? Olaf missed his warm bed, and he was also horrified by the sounds of the forest. When Olaf woke up, it was already morning. Birds flew around bare trees. The snow fell lightly from the roof of the house, and Hans sat on a chair at the table. "Good morning." Hans greeted him politely and spread the newspaper in front of him. "Turn me back immediately," said Olaf angrily. Hans thought for a moment. "Hmmm. No." "I'm sure my aunts are looking for me."</p><p>"Not really. I told your aunts that you went to school." Olaf couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Krampus turn him into a snowman, but he also was still intentionally fooling his family. "Wait till I get to you. You overgrown goat." Olaf moved his body, but by the time he got to Hans, the red-haired man had been able to drink cocoa and read the whole newspaper. "Are you done?" Olaf was ready to strike Hans, but Hans jumped out of his chair and pushed the snowman away so, hard that his snow body flew to the other side of the garden. "I want to transform back." The poor snowman lifted himself from the ground. "Please, I don't want to stay like this. I will be good again, I promise! Please turn me back!" Hans looked at the snowman. Olaf noticed that Hans was wearing the green robe that his uncle mostly wore. "Well, I'll turn you back, only if you'll find your friends and bring them into this garden."</p><p>"But I'm moving slowly." Hans snapped his fingers. Olaf's body got smaller. Now he has little snow legs which help him move faster. "How do I find my friends?"</p><p>"That's up to you, Olaf, but since I'm in a good mood today. I'm going to give you a clue. Birds are magical creatures that have accompanied man for centuries. But one of them is stingy and takes things from the others." Hans then returned to the house. All right, Olaf, you're going to make it. You need to find your friends as quickly as possible and bring them here. Olaf walked into the woods.</p><p>To the snowman, it seemed as if he had entered a maze. Olaf was already weeping in despair when a silver spoon fell on him from the sky. Olaf picked it up. At that moment, a magpie sat on his hand and looked at the silver spoon with interest. And before you ask. Yes, I threw that spoon. Why did I do that? Because if I didn't, you'd have to read for 20 more minutes about Olaf wandering helplessly through a boring forest.</p><p>The bird was looking at the silver spoon. Olaf remembered what Hans was telling him. A bird which takes things from others. "Hello. Do you know where my friends are? I'll give you this spoon if you show me where I could find them!" It nodded its head and flew into the clouds. Olaf followed her until he reached a small pile of stones. "There's no one here."</p><p>"Olaf, is that you?" A lump of rocks rose in front of Olaf. "Wow, you're a snowman, now. That is cool."</p><p>"Giant?"</p><p>"Yes, it's me. A strange guy named Hans came up to me with jingle bells and turned me into this."</p><p>"Yes. Hans is Krampus."</p><p>"No way!" Suddenly, a blow of wind lifted both Olaf and Giant into the air. "What is this?" The Magpie watched it all from a distance with complete calm. The wind stopped, Olaf and Giant fell to the ground. "That was a strong wind," said Giant. Olaf felt like the wind was saying something. "Wait, Olaf, it's Gale." The wind blew once more and lifted the Giant's body into the air. "Do you understand him?"</p><p>"Yes. Gale says that: he was in the park when a redhead came to him and turned him into the wind."</p><p>"We have to find the rest of the party. Let's go." And so, three friends set out to find the other members of their party. "Gale says that: he saw Krampus, as he turned Bruni into a lizard. They were in a pub named "The fourth elements". And that's where the gang went. They just had to cross the road on the way.</p><p>At that time, Weselton was returning to his hotel. He had a small tree and Christmas ornaments in his trunk. Weselton was humming carols. Suddenly he saw a snowman crossing the road. His car smashed the snowman into several parts. Weselton stopped. Did he see a living snowman right now?</p><p>Olaf's head fell on the road. "Damn, mate, are you okay?"</p><p>"No, I'm not, I can't feel my legs." Giant pick up Olaf's head from the ground. "Does it hurt?"</p><p>"Not really." The lower part of Olaf's body rose on its own and ran after the rest of his body. They both looked across the road. The blue horse brought them the middle part of Olaf's body. "Wow. I didn't know horses could have a blue colour." The horse, of course, was Noakk, who jumped over the fence. She ran into the woods, where she was searching for someone who could help her. Luckily, Noakk used to jump over the hurdles when she was a kid. Giant smiled at the horse. Gale messed up his blue mane. "Gale says it's Noakk." Olaf smiled. "Noakk we're glad to see you. How did you find us?" Noakk neighed something, but neither of her friends understood her. "Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go get Bruni."</p><p>               Ryder knocked on the front door. the red-haired man opened the door for him. " Good Day, Gentleman. Can I help you?" Ryder was surprised. "Is Mrs Bjorgman home?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Olaf wasn't at school again. I know it's going to be a holiday soon, but this has happened for the third time." Hans rolled his eyes. "Listen, Mr Teacher..."</p><p>"My name is Ryder."</p><p>"Ryder, I don't want to poke into your school system. However, this time some children have holidays already." Ryder frowned. "Aren't you the stranger Elsa found by the road?"</p><p>"Hans."</p><p>"I appreciate your suggestion, Hans. Olaf has been reprimanded several times, but the cup of my patience overflowed." Hans was annoyed by this. "Can I speak to Olaf’s guardian?" Hans grabbed Ryder violently by the shoulder and looked straight into his face. "Listen to me carefully, teacher!" said Hans, his eyes glow like a light bubble. "Now, you're going to repeat after me: Olaf was at school today, and his behaviour was normal. Nothing extraordinary happened during class."</p><p>"Olaf was at school today, and his behaviour was normal."</p><p>"Good. Now go." Hans let go of Ryder's shoulder. The teacher blinked a few times and then left.</p><p>A snowman, a pile of rocks, wind and horse walk into the pub; this is not the beginning of a bad joke but a real situation that occurred in the pub named "the four Elements". There was no one behind the bar or inside the pub. Bruni was lying in the aquarium when she saw a living snowman. "Are you sure that Bruni is here?" Bruni get up. She banged on the glass with her little paw. "Help I'm here!"</p><p>"Gale assured me that he saw everything." Olaf snorted and continued his search. Noakk noticed a salamander which was trying to get out of his glass prison. Noakk broke the glass with her hoof. "Thank you," said Bruni</p><p>"Bruni, is it you?" she was looking at her friends. "Guys? Noakk, what happened to you?"</p><p>"Krampus curse us all," Olaf said, taking his friend in his hand. "Don't worry. He'll turn us back." Noakk was sceptical about Krampus's promise. After all, he was a creature from hell who liked to lie. Friends went to the exit. Mattias was standing behind the bar. He was clearing his glasses, when he saw a snowman moving by himself, carrying a small salamander. "Good Day, Mattias." the snowman waved at him with his wooden hand. Mattias rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. He probably shouldn't eat that much before he goes to sleep. Olaf and his friends came to Olaf's garden. Hans was already sitting there reading a book. "Huh, You're finally here? It took you a while." It was almost four o'clock. Hans rolled his eyes. "I've found my friends. Now, will you please turn us back!" He snapped his fingers. The children changed to their original form.</p><p>Bruni looked at Hans, with fear. Noakk, on the other hand, watched Hans with complete calm. She wondered where Hans was hiding his horns. "How can we be sure you're the real Krampus?" Gale asked. "Gale this guy turned us into animals and other strange creatures, if this isn't enough for you then you must be stupid!" said Giant. "Plus, I saw his goat's head." Noakk looked at Olaf in surprise. Hans whole behaviour was very balanced. "Are you done with your analysis?" The children paused. "Good." Hans raised his hand. At that moment, the jingle bells fly to him. They wrapped around his hands.</p><p>The roll came to him. "Hello, my friends." The jingle bells clinked. "Yes, that's them." The children watched as Hans talk to a chain full of jingle bells. "They've learned their lesson." The jingle bells came down from Hans' hands. The children felt as if each Jingle bell had eyes that watched them. "I hope you know why I punished you?"</p><p>"For our bad sins?" Krampus smiled. "Kind of." The kids' jaws dropped. Naokk screamed with rage. "What. I've been among stinky horses most of the day. My hair is full of leaves and dirt! And now you're saying that wasn't punishment for our behaviour?" Krampus was still sitting, while the rest of the kids complained, too. "Enough," Hans yelled so loudly that all the snow fell from the trees. "You have no right to complain. I punished you for your traps. I'm used to kids trying to stop me from entering the house and take them to Tartarus. I have not met five children who would make their rooms an impregnable fortress!!" Olaf felt guilty. "We wanted to catch you."</p><p>"So, you caught me, congratulations! Now I must deal with you."</p><p>"So, he's going to eat us? Olaf, you said he didn't eat children!" Hans slapped his forehead. "No. I take the naughty children to the tartar where they will be tortured by demos, for the rest of their days." Hans said in a darkened voice. The kids froze. "I don't want to," Bruni said, stepping closer to Krampus. "Mr Krampus, please. Is there any way we can avoid this punishment?"</p><p>"Of course." children sigh with relief. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Olaf asked. "Since you have only been naughty for the last month, it will be enough to redeem your behaviour by doing good deeds." Noakk snorted. "There's nothing else we can do?" Hans looked at his leg. His gait improved to such an extent that he no longer had to lean on a cane. "You can bring me the sinful soul."</p><p>"Like, for example." Hans pulled out his phone and opened one app. "According to my Tartar list. There is one potential soul in Arendallstadt. Mr Duke Weselton." Olaf knew Weselton. He was known everywhere as the biggest scrimp and fraudster. He didn't pay his staff well and intentionally sold products in his hotel for high a price. "How do we get Weselton into the Tartar?"</p><p>"You'd have to convict him of a great sin, like murder or fraud." It sounded simple, but Weselton's hotel was large and full of complicated halls.  On top of that, he was guarding both his surroundings and his personal belongings. "I'd rather do the good deeds," Bruni said. "It must be something you do voluntarily or some job for which you will not want a reward." That sounded a little easier. "You must report the staff of your condition to me regularly. If you don't come, I'll find you." Hans said threateningly. "Wow, he is very grumpy. Probably no one had fed him with hay yet."</p><p>"I'm not an overgrown goat! I am a mythical spirit of Christmas," he yelled. It was night already. All that could children see were Hans's evil eyes and colourful jingle bells wrapped around the trees.</p><p>The children met after two days at the pub. Bruni drank Coca-Cola. Olaf had hot tea in front of him, and the rest of the kids were eating chips. "So, what are you all doing?" Olaf asked. "I'm delivering newspapers with the old mailman named Kay, for free of course," said Gale. "I saw him carrying a heavy package. so, I help him."</p><p>"That's good, isn't it?"</p><p>"But then I visit Krampus. By the way, your aunt looked at me with surprise when I told her I was going to a psych session. Krampus or Hans told me that: I would have to do this work until Christmas to correct my karma." Karma? Wondered Noakk, who knew that karma is a term used in Buddhist teachings. "Anyway, it's going to be a real pain int he ass."</p><p>"I'm helping my mom with the household," Bruni said, and she sipped</p><p>Coca-Cola. "And I don't even mind helping her until Christmas." She smiled. "I'm helping out at Oaken's store," Giant said. Oaken was the local owner of a small shop and a sauna which was one of the best in the area. "I sort of goods. I help the old ladies with shopping. It's kind of hard work. I almost don't have time to make my present for parents anymore." Giant sighed and took crisps. Noakk was silent. "Well, I didn't figure anything out. I could try to find something on Weselton." Olaf watched the reactions of his friends. "You can try, but you'll probably be disappointed," Noakk said. Noakk has always been so pessimistic. Olaf wondered about the good things he could do, but the days passed. In the end, he decided to take care of Hans before he made a full recovery. "You want what?" wondered Anna, who was baking the English Christmas bread in the kitchen. "I'll bring Hans breakfast and take care of him," Olaf repeated his words. Anna was glad that Olaf had returned to his old self, but on the other hand, he did not have to be so zealous. "You'll have more time to yourself."</p><p>"Olaf, I don't need free time. I don't have an interview before Christmas."</p><p>"Why don't you have a stall at the Christmas market? You could sell your sweets." Anna looked at the plate. "Do you think others would like it?"</p><p>"It's the best candy in the world. I don't eat better Christmas sweets then yours." So, Olaf convinced his aunt Anna to let him take care of Hans.</p><p>Hans was surprised when Olaf brought him breakfast in the morning. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"A good deed. I will take care of you. I will fix my karma." Hans was looking at the tray with his breakfast on it. "I can see this as a good deed or as an attempt to bribe me." Olaf frowned. "I want to make up to you and everything I've done to my family." Hans couldn't object. In the afternoon, they both went for a walk in the park. Olaf told Hans about all kinds of things. "Is Anna, your mother?" Hans asked. Olaf was pushing a snowball in front of him. "Sometimes, she acts like one. However, Anna's not my mom."</p><p>"So, Elsa..."</p><p>"Not even Elsa. They're both my aunts. My mom was Ingrid. She was a year older than Anna. My mom told me that Elsa and Anna were inseparable, and she felt left out. After my grandfather and grandmother died, my mom moved out."</p><p>"What happened to your grandparents?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly; Anna and Elsa don't talk about them. I think they were going on some vacation and their boat exploded."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Thank you, but it happened a long time ago. My mom moved to Vienna. She met a musician there, and after nine months she had me." Olaf picked up the snowball and placed it on another snowball. "Where is your mother now?"</p><p>"When I was four, she started showing signs of cancer. She died a year later, and I moved here to Elsa and Anna, who my mom designated as my guardians." A sad story with a happy ending because now Olaf lives with a loving family. "But you must have had a family, didn't you, Krampus?" Olaf asked, looking at Hans. But he didn't answer him. "Hans?"</p><p> </p><p>Hans was born in a small village in the south of Denmark. He didn't remember the exact year of his birth. (Maybe it was the Middle Ages). At that time, the people were very religious, wandering knights with troubadours walked through the kingdoms. Hans had twelve brothers, and he was the youngest child — the thirteenth child. Fortunately, his parents weren't as superstitious as some villagers. They treated their son the same way they treated the other sons. But Hans himself was humiliated at an early age. The boys called him a witch some of them even called him the devil's brat. The number Thirteen at that time was considered as an unfortunate number. When Hans was eighteen, he decided to move to Germany with his other brothers. Parents said goodbye to their children with a heavy heart. In Germany, however, Hans and his brothers were recruited into the army. They soon became part of a rare unit; The unit organized the witch hunts. This unit had permission from the highest places. Their leader was Antonio Lopes, who was once part of the Spanish Inquisition. Hans learned to fight with the sword, fists and persuasion methods. He always wanted to prove to his brothers that he wasn't cursed or useless. "Get this over with, Hans! We don't have all day!" said his older brother Ignacius. He was leaning against a wooden fence. Hans stabbed a man who was lying on the ground. The man twitched and then stiffed. Hans cleared his sword and joined the other knights with his brother. "We're supposed to go to the alps tomorrow," said Karl, Hans' eldest brother. "I'm going to stay here. I must confiscate the land with my patrol. Hans hated killing at first, but over time he got used to it. But don't think Hans has become a killer who murders without emotion everything that comes under his hand.</p><p> When he had the chance, he spared some witch or a small child who was suspected of being possessed by the devil.</p><p>Even so, a young man who was twenty-five years old went to the Alps together with his comrades. They travelled from village to village. One day Hans and his brothers came across an elder woman who was building her scarecrow out of twigs. This woman has been called a witch by local people. The woman seemed harmless, but Hans' brothers acted immediately. They destroyed her house and everything she had. Then they left the dirtiest job on Hans. He'd let her go if his brothers wouldn't looking at him. They judged his every move. Hans put down his sword. "That's what I thought. He's weak," said Gregor, the second oldest. "Maybe he's cursed," Another brother noted. Hans could not listen to their talk full of mockery and humiliation. Full of rage, he stabbed that woman through and through. Before the woman could exhale for the last time, she said. "You and your brothers will be walking around the world for several hundred years. Your souls will be doomed to catch those who are as evil and guilty as you. That is my curse." After that, the woman died.</p><p>Hans blinked. Olaf stood in front of him, and his blue eyes were examing his coat. "I've always wondered if there is a Mrs Krampus."</p><p>"Why do you think there might be one?"</p><p>"Well, Santa Claus has Mrs Claus."</p><p>"Mrs Claus?</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Do you have a wife?"</p><p>"No, I don't have a wife." Now Olaf was no longer surprised that Hans was always grumpy. He has no one who would share all the worries and joys with him. And that's when he thought of something crazy. The little boy ran and slipped on the ice. "Ouch. I think I have a broken leg," Olaf shouted and curled up into a ball. Hans stared at Olaf in confusion. "I need to go to the hospital. Give me your phone." Hans handed his phone to Olaf. Elsa's phone rang. The white-haired woman was sitting in the office and write some documents. She picked up her phone. "Olaf, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Aunt Elsa. I think I have a broken leg. Could you come for me and take me to the hospital? Please!"</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart." Elsa dropped everything and went to get her nephew.</p><p>Elsa and Hans were waiting in the hallway for Olaf, who was just at the doctor's office. "Olaf is very careless." Elsa smiled. "He's a very good boy and decent," said Hans. From her profile, Elsa looked more like a company boss than a mere employee. "You wouldn't have talked like that a week ago, for some reason Olaf was acting like an oaf."</p><p>"I think I know why. Olaf told me a story about Krampus."</p><p>"That's quite an old legend. I'm not surprised. Olaf has always been a book lover." Elsa smiled. When she and Anna took care of Olaf, they were not sure if they can take care of the little child. Their fears disappear as soon as they looked into Olaf's eyes, which were full of childish cuteness. "He told me what happened to his mother."</p><p>"Ingrid was two years younger than me. I loved her, and then Anna was born, who became my most beloved sister."</p><p>"I'm sorry about what happened to her." It wasn't easy for her to deal with her sister's death, but over time, all the wounds will heal. "What about you? You must have a family."</p><p>"Well, I had twelve brothers."</p><p>"Twelve. You're joking!" Hans smiled. Of course, in this century was unusual for someone to have so many children. On the other hand, in the Middle Ages, it was a common thing for parents to have more than one child. The door opened, and in it stood the Doctor and Olaf. "Olaf is fine. Miss Sheen."</p><p>"Thank you, Dr Pubbi." The old doctor smiled at Elsa and went back to the office. "Could we go get some hot chocolate?" Olaf asked. "Well, I don't know, Olaf, I should probably get back to work." Elsa was about to leave, but Olaf grabbed her hand. "Please Elsa. I'm going to be very sad if you don't come with us." Elsa looked at her phone and then on her nephew. "All right." Olaf jumped joyfully and was heading towards the square where was the best cake shop in town. Elsa and Olaf had hot chocolate while Hans was drinking herbal tea. "Did you know there will be a concert by a local folk band on the square on Christmas Eve?"</p><p>"That sounds interesting, Olaf. I didn't know you were interested in music." Olaf smiled innocently at his aunt. "Well, I guess I'll have to go." Olaf stood up, but his aunt stopped him. "Where are you going, Olaf?"</p><p>"To Bruni’s house." Elsa didn't ask any more questions and let Olaf go. They both sat at the table for a while. "So, Elsa. How's your chocolate?"</p><p>"Very good." Hans cursed the little boy for leaving him alone with his aunt. Elsa was beautiful. Her eyes reminded Hans of the colour of icebergs. Elsa was always very kind, but she was also quiet and shy. "Where did you buy that coat?" Elsa pointed to Hans' coat. "I don't know."</p><p>"It's very extravagant. It's not something you'd normally wear.' They then chatted. Elsa's smile was magical that it could warm Hans's heart. He liked happy people, even though he didn't bring much joy, especially after his transformation.</p><p> </p><p>Hans could no longer remember the exact day when it happened. All he remembered was that: On that day he and his brothers were sleeping in the inn. He couldn't sleep because all those women accused of witchcraft, appeared in his dreams. They shouted at him, and with their skinny hands, they tried to tear him into small pieces. So, Hans went outside to get some fresh air. A military regiment arrived at the inn, full of soldiers. When Hans realized they were enemy troops, it was too late. The soldiers set fire to the inn and everyone inside. Hans tried to fight, but he didn't stand a chance against superiority. The enemy handcuffed him and threw him into the fire. The next day, a black liquid scraped out of the black ruins. From this liquid, the devils were born. They were creatures with human bodies, but their heads were different. Hans opened his eyes. His hands were blackened, and instead of his finger, he had long claws on his palm. Hans, in his new form, reached a pond. There he tried to wash away the dirt from his hands, but without success. Then he hears a gasp above him. Hans raised his head. There was a girl on the other side of the stream. She was watching Hans her eyes were full of fear. She screamed. Hans tried to silence the girl with his raised hand, but she ran to the village and on the way she yelled. "Krampus. Krampus is here!" That's when he got his new identity. His brothers went to other countries. "When we were together, we brought misfortune upon each other." Since then Hans has travelled through Germany alone. With his new identity came a new duty. He had to kidnap sinful souls and imprison them in Tartarus where such souls belong. That was his curse and so days turned into years. Hans didn't age. His body didn't need a regular diet or sleep. All he could feel was hurt, fear and anger. The bag became his faithful aid, in which he took on naughty children. His friends were jingle bells and Sitron.</p><p>"Sitron!" Elsa looked at Hans, who had risen from his chair so rapidly that he almost spilt his tea on himself. "I'm sorry. I have to go home." Elsa took Hans home. Hans was searching the inside of his suitcase. A minute later, he pulled out of his luggage a creature that looked like a cat. "Sitron! I've completely forgotten about you, old boy."</p><p>"Who did you forget?" asked Olaf. As soon as the little boy stepped into Hans' room, a strange creature jumped on him. The animal had the body of a cat, but it had the tail of a scorpion. The beast had a scaly collar around its neck that opened with every angry mew. "What is it?" Hans lifted the cat off the ground. "It's a Sitron. My faithful friend, who escaped from the tartar," Hans stroked Sitron's head, he stretched out and jumped on the closet. "I hope you don't have more creatures like that." Hans pulled out the cat bowl. Sitron stared at the boy with his eyes. "Is his tail poisonous?"</p><p>"No, it's not. You don't have to worry about that. Wait. Why are you at home so soon?" Olaf scratched his back. I went to see Bruni, but she wasn't home. So, I walked down the street for a while before I went home." Hans looked deeply into Olaf's eyes; his phone vibrated. "Someone's texting you."</p><p>"It's not a text. That, it's my lying meter." Olaf was screwed. "Well, I wasn't exactly at Bruni’s house, but I went home. Plus, I helped Anna bake." The pride of the little boy exceeded the height of the building, but he's improved a lot since last week. So, Hans let it go.</p><p>The next day, Olaf took his aunt's cell phone and locked it in a drawer in the attic. Then he sat down at the breakfast table, which he prepared. Elsa came into the kitchen and drank coffee. "Aunt, you got a call from work!" said Olaf. Elsa sit down. "Really!" Elsa got up and looked in the drawer where she often had her phone, but it wasn't there. Elsa got nervous about this fact. She started looking for her mobile between stacks of paper and plastic. "They said that: they were giving you vocation until the end of the year."</p><p>"Finally, they rewarded you for all the work you've done for them." Said Anna, who sat down at the table and drank her tea. "Olaf, did you prepare breakfast?" The boy smiled at his aunts. "I wanted to make you happy. We can do something today." Anna nodded. "Good morning. What's going on?" asked Hans, who came into the kitchen nicely groomed. "Aunt Elsa has free time today. You two could go out."</p><p>"Olaf, what are you doing?" But Olaf didn't answer and pushed Hans to Elsa. "I bet Hans hasn't seen a movie in a cinema for a while."</p><p>"What's the cinema?" Elsa looked at Hans in surprise. "It's where movies are playing on the big screen." Elsa wasn't even surprised that Hans didn't know what a movie theatre was, considering he lived on the street until now. "It's a good idea, Olaf. I'll take Hans to the cinema." Elsa took Hans' hand. Her touch was as soft as satin. Hans blushed. "What kind of movies do you like?"</p><p>"Take him to 'The Love actually'," Anna suggested. When the young red-haired woman was still dating Kristoff, they were in the cinema all the time. Kristoff loved nature movies and action movies. Anna, on the other hand, loved romantic movies and comedies. "That's a good idea. Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiled and went to book tickets. "I'd be happy to go. Someone just has to take care of my cat." Olaf raised his hand. "Don't worry. I'll feed him."</p><p>Bruni came to visit Olaf at noon. "How are you doing as a nurse of a mythical monster?" She asked curiously and put a vanilla roll in her mouth. "It's all right."</p><p>"Olaf, you're not going to believe me, but today my mom got sick and couldn't go to work."</p><p>"Well, I hate to hear that. I hope she is fine now."</p><p>"She still has to swallow those weird pills. Anyway, I deputized her in her work."</p><p>"What? Did they let you work there?"</p><p>"It's true they were surprised when a little girl went there as an employee. I think my mom's boss wanted to fire me, but luckily one customer complimented me and gave me a tip. However, I'm afraid I can't do it again."</p><p>"Wow, that's brave of you."</p><p>"I would do anything for my mom. I hope that mom doesn't stay sick." Bruni stood up and went to the fridge to get fresh milk. Olaf knew that Bruni was still troubled by something. "Bruni, do you want to tell me something else?"</p><p>"You know, my dad was supposed to come back this week." Bruni paused. "He hasn't come back yet, and he hasn't even texted me. No letter, no SMS."</p><p>"It'll be all right, Bruni."</p><p>"What if not? What if something happened to him?"</p><p>"I'm sure your dad will come back safe." Bruni smiled at her friend.</p><p>Olaf was about to tell her something when someone rang on the doorbell. Olaf opened the door, behind them was Gale with a bag full of newspapers. "Hey, Olaf, is Hans home?" Olaf shook his head. "Oh, my God! My neck, I feel like I'm going to need three hours in a bubble bath after this week." Gale straightened his shoulder with his hand and then left. "Well, to tell you the truth, Hans is already healthy. Plus, he's getting along with Aunt Elsa, so..." Bruni spat out milk. "What? You're going to let your aunt date Krampus?"</p><p>"If you saw the looks Hans sometimes casts at Elsa, you wouldn't be talking like that. Plus, they understand each other perfectly, so why not?" Bruni grabbed a friend's face. "Because he's a demon from legends. Your aunt is human."</p><p>"Bruni, I think those two are going to be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Hans and Elsa came out of the cinema. They both laughed. "I can't believe you've never seen a movie at the cinema in your life." Elsa laughed. "To be honest, I've never been at aquapark either."</p><p>"What? Everyone's been at aquapark at least once." Elsa grabbed Hans' hand. Elsa's never had such a good time with anyone in her life. Turns out maybe Hans could be the right man. "Do you remember anything?"</p><p>"I think so. My full name is Hans Westergaard. I come from the southern region of Denmark."</p><p>"Wow. How does a Dane get to the Alps?"</p><p>"By train." Elsa laughed and hit Hans in the shoulder. "Ouch." Hans liked to tease Elsa. They were both walking in the park and talking about their favourite bands. Hans liked classical music and modern Rock. Elsa liked Pop and folk songs. "I won a singing competition when I was a kid." Elsa boasted. Hans saw a sign at the pub that said: Karaoke tonight. "Let's see if you got the award rightfully." Hans took Elsa's hand and dragged her into the pub. On a small stage, two people were already singing a strange duet. The rest of the people were drinking beer or playing billiard. "Hans, what are you doing?" Elsa asked when she saw Hans looking at the karaoke song list. "Maybe we should sing some carol."</p><p>"You mean together?"</p><p>"Yes, unless you want to sing solo." Elsa didn't use to singing before strange people. She took all her courage, and with Hans, she sang a folk Christmas song. The two of them then sat down at the table. they both drank vine. "I'll probably sing again. This time something non-Christmas." Elsa smiled foxily at her companion and went on the stage. Hans had just opened one of the secret closets in her brain, where Elsa was hiding her enthusiasm for adventure and something not so familiar. Hans noticed Kristoff sitting at the bar. Hans sat down next to him. "Hello, Kristoff." Kristoff smiled at Hans and drank a little from his glass. "I thought you were with Anna this evening."</p><p>"No." Hans felt Kristoff was in trouble. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Kristoff, I know something's bothering you. Is this about Anna?" Kristoff nodded. "Anna, she wants to have a baby with me." Wow, that's shocking. "You're not helping."</p><p>"Who are you talking to, mate?"</p><p>"It's all right. Where's the problem, Kristoff?"</p><p>"The problem is, I'm not ready for a baby. I don't even know if I'm going to be a good dad."</p><p>"Did you talk to Anna about it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then talk to her. The sooner you figure this out, the better for both of you." Kristoff smiled at Hans and hugged him warmly. "Thank you, mate." Hans went back to the table. Elsa came on stage and sang 'I can't help falling in love with you'. "I had fun today," Elsa said, hugging Hans. They were both standing in the square looking at the new Christmas tree. Elsa recalled how she, her mother and father decorated the tree. They both stopped under an illuminated arch. "Look, Hans, mistletoe." Hans looked up. Golden mistletoe was hanging over his head. The couple didn't move for about a minute before Hans leaned closer to Elsa. Their lips met. Elsa's first kiss was much better than she imagined.</p><p> </p><p>"We could go ice skating on a frozen lake today." Suggested Olaf at breakfast. "We can. But first, we're going to sell sweets at Christmas market." Olaf looked at his aunt in surprise. Anna was happier than ever before. "I've listened to your advice, Olaf. I offered a few people my baked Christmas sweets, and they liked it. I received an e-mail from Yelena herself. She offered me that: I build my candy stand in the square."</p><p>"That's wonderful, Anna." Elsa was so happy about her sister's success, especially after she was so unlucky to find a job. "So, I'm going to need your help." Hans frowned. He didn't like the big crowds, but what could he do? He did not want to stay home, as he would face a morning full of boredom.</p><p> </p><p>Anna was straightening the candy on the counter, Elsa helped her with transport and unpacked the sweets. Hans decorated interior of the stand. Olaf, meanwhile, looked at the other stalls. "Hello, Olaf." Olaf looked around, but he saw no one. "Here! Olaf!" Giant sat in a booth by the register, smiling at his friend. "What are you doing here?" Olaf asked. "I'm selling all sorts of things with Mr Oaken. Like carrots for five E." The giant smiled. He was looking like he enjoyed working at the register. Olaf continued to explore the square. There was a corral with animals near the tree with a donkey, sheep and one white goat. "Hey, Olaf!" Olaf jumped up. Behind him was Gale dressed in a red coat. "Hello, Gale."</p><p>"You will want to use the service of the special Elf Post. You write a letter to Santa, and then you will receive a letter from him after Christmas Eve. By the way, it is free." Gale smiled; his eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. "You seem to like the postman's job."</p><p>"Well, at first it was annoying, but now I enjoy it." Gale smiled at his friend. The two of them chatted for a while before Gale pointed to one of the booths. "Isn't that Nakk?" Olaf looked behind him. Noakk was standing there in one of the stalls selling her stuff. Olaf approached her "Hey, Olaf, how are you?"</p><p>"All right. What are you doing here, Noakk?"</p><p>"I sell my stuff. I'll give the money I earn to charity or the orphanage. I don't wear those clothes anyway. At noon, I donated my toys to one of the nurseries." That was a kind gesture from her. "Do you want to buy a t-shirt?" His friend asked, pointing to one of the colourful T-shirts." I don't wear girls' clothes." Noakk laughed. "I'm just teasing you." Olaf had Noakk resell her stuff. He went back to the booth. Hans was hanging the lights on the roof of the booth. They could soon start selling. Anna was full of enthusiasm. "Anna, you wouldn't mind if I took a walk for a while."</p><p>"Not at all, Elsa, everything is in place."</p><p>"Hans, would you like to come with me?" Hans placed the last plastic flake on the wall of the wooden stand. He looked at Elsa, she was blushing, which he found cute. Before they left, Gale waved at Hans. "Look, Hans, I found your ex." Gale pointed to a white goat which looked at Hans. Some of these kids' jokes went beyond limits. Elsa took Hans's hand and dragged him to the stall with leather and wool products. Elsa examined the woollen hats and skirts with interest. Hans noticed that one hat had little horns sewn on it. It looks familiar.</p><p>               Even before Hans and his brothers went to Germany, their mother knitted a coat for everyone. His suit was made of goatskin that was black as night. Hans got used to his new Identity he got used to people and children being afraid of him. He appeared in public less and less. Over time, people stopped believing in him. He's become a mythical monster. One day he visited a big city. It was just before Christmas Eve. He came for the sinful soul. However, his interest was aroused by two children who were building a snowman in front of the house. Hans' eyes were observing both girls during their merry activity. One of them had red hair. The other had hair as white as snow. One girl ran inside the house and let the other one fixed the snowman's nose. Hans came closer. He never built a snowman with anyone before, not even with his brothers. "Anna, is that you?" asked the white-haired girl. She put her hands in front of her and grabbed Hans' hand. He was surprised by this because no child had touched him before. "Hello. Who are you?"</p><p>"What are you doing here, little one?"</p><p>"I'm building a snowman with my sister." The girl smiled. "Mister, you have a pleasant voice. I've never heard a voice like this before. Are you a foreigner?"</p><p>"Yes." Why wasn't the girl afraid of him? Her eyes had a strange colour. "Are you tall, sir?" She asked. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I can't see, Sir." Hans felt sorry for the little girl. "Can I build a snowman with you? I've never built a snowman before."</p><p>"Of course, Sir." The girl smiled. At that time, Hans felt happy. Together with the white-haired girl, he built a snowman. "Little one, what's your name?"</p><p>"Elsa." Hans saw that the girl had a pure soul." What would you like for Christmas, Elsa? "</p><p>"I'd like to see my sister at least once." Hans raised his hand and placed it on the girl's head. The girl's eyesight improved a little, but then the other girl came back. "Little sister, I found..." the girl cried out. "Get out of here, Krampus." The little girl threw snowballs at him while the other girl looked around with confusion.</p><p>"I think you'd look good in this." Hans waked up from his daydreaming. Elsa tied a dark blue scarf decorated with white snowflakes, around Hans's neck. "It's a nice scarf." Elsa smiled enthusiastically. Is it possible that the blind girl from his memories was exactly this Elsa, who was now standing in front of him trying on winter gloves? They both returned to the stand. Suddenly, the goat jumped over the fence and raced toward Hans. Hans didn't even get out of the way. The goat knocked the man to the ground and began licking his face. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're going to have to get off me." Elsa laughed then she chased The Goat back into the corral. "She liked you," Elsa said mockingly. Hans frowned and then laughed. "See, you can laugh." Elsa kissed Hans on the cheek. Hans looked at her in confusion. "We're not under the mistletoe."</p><p>"I know." Elsa winked at Hans.</p><p>               By evening, Olaf's whole family had gone skating on the frozen lake. "I've never skated before," said Hans, he tried to keep balance on the ice but without success. So, Elsa helped him "Don't worry. I think you'll learn in time." Hans fell several times, Elsa always picked him up and dusted the snow off from him. "Will you be returning to Denmark in the spring?" Elsa asked out of the blue. "Yes, I'll have to leave after the new year." He couldn't stay in one place long, mainly because of his duties. "Believe me, if I could, I would stay."</p><p>"Then why don't you stay?"</p><p>"It's more complicated." Hans picked up Elsa's chin and kissed her. Elsa didn't want to keep Hans in a place where he didn't want to be. So, she enjoyed every second with him. It was her. Little Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Olaf and Sitron and Sven decorated the tree. Anna had success in the market yesterday. That's why she bought the chicken she baked that day. Hans was looking at the map in front of him. He hated his curse. Being Krampus meant being alone and on the road all the time. His brothers were god knows where. His parents were dead. Elsa entered the house. "Elsa, you are home? We weren't expecting you so soon." Elsa dropped her belongings on the floor and went to her room. Something was wrong. Elsa usually did not behave like that.</p><p>They all met at the table this afternoon. "Kristoff, how was your last day at work?"</p><p>"All right, I'm glad we all got vocation for the rest of the day."</p><p>"What about you, Elsa?" Elsa was silently sticking her fork in the potato. "Elsa?"</p><p>"It was fine." Elsa snapped. "Wow. What is wrong?"</p><p>"I already told you! Everything's fine, Anna. I don't want to talk about it anymore!"</p><p>"Look, you don't need to be so rude to me."</p><p>"I got fired, all right!" the room fell silent. Olaf felt guilty. It was him, who lied to Elsa after all. Anna wanted to hug her sister, but Elsa rose sharply from her seat and left the room. "I should probably go to talk with her."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that, Anna. You know what your sister is like when she's angry."</p><p>"Kristoff, she's my sister, and I have every right to worry about her."</p><p>"Are you interested in what others need?" Anna looked at Kristoff. "Anna, I love you, and you know it. Nevertheless, I don't feel ready to be a father yet."</p><p>"That's why you've been avoiding me lately. You could have told me. I would have understood."</p><p>"I was afraid it might hurt you." Anna got up. "I need to be alone for a while," she said. Anna was leaving the kitchen when Kristoff grabbed her by the sleeve. "Anna, please understand me."</p><p>"How about you understand me! I've been taking care of the household for days. Do you think I enjoy it? No." Anna yelled. Then she locked herself in her room. There was silence. Olaf watched the tea and chicken with rice on the table. "It's my fault," Tears came from his eyes. Hans looked at the little boy and got up. "I wanted Aunt Elsa to be happy. Work took all her energy from her. When she was with you, she was happy." Hans came closer to Olaf. "I get it." Olaf wiped his face. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes, you wanted to do a good deed. But Olaf, you must understand that we cannot be together."</p><p>"Why not?" Hans looked at his suitcase, which was leaning against the wall. "I am eight hundred years old. I am cursed to walk on the earth as Krampus." Olaf nodded his head and went to his room.</p><p>Elsa was sitting on the bed. "Elsa, can I come in?" Hans asked. "Sure, it's open." Hans entered the room and sat next to Elsa. "Elsa, I understand you're disappointed." She turned to him and smiled cynically at him. "You don't say?" Hans put his hand on her shoulder. "I know your work meant a lot to you. Still, you must not forget that: There are more important things in the world than work." She looked into his eyes. She felt like she'd seen his eyes before. The day she came to the hospital to see him and heard his voice, she was sure that she had met this man before. She just didn't know where she met him. “What is it?" She asked. "Family." He answered simply. "Elsa, I lost my family because of my anger." Hans looked at his palms. "Don't let the same thing happen to you." Hans leaned over and kissed Elsa on the forehead. After he left, Elsa reflected on his words and stood up. She knocked on her sister's door. "Anna, are you there?"</p><p>"Go away, Elsa! I don't want to see anyone."</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." There was no answer from the room. "Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" The door opened, and Anna stood there with a slight smile. "Of course, I do." Both girls ran out into the garden. Anna created the big ball and Elsa the middle one. Through the window, Kristoff watched what the two sisters were doing outside. Anna laughed while she was working on the snowman's head. "Now he only needs a nose and eyes."</p><p>"Can carrots be like a nose?" Anna looked at her husband, who had a carrot in his hand. "I'm sorry, Anna, for not being honest with you." Anna smiled at her husband and then kissed him. She couldn't be mad at the people she liked and were part of her family.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve. Anna woke up in that morning by ringing the bell. After breakfast, he had to decorate the tree. Last night Sitron threw most of the ornaments to the ground, they broke. Anna, therefore, baked a new set of gingerbread of various shapes and sizes. "This could become our new Christmas tradition," said Elsa, who decorated the gingerbread snowflake. The other family members nodded. Hans was looking out the window. He had a couple of jingle bells wrapped around his arm. Hans sighed. "I'm going to miss this." The clink of the jingle bells. "Don't tell me." Another tinkling. "Elsa, I am going to miss her." The clink of the Jingle bells. "What? You're crazy! I'm not going to show her my Krampus form!"</p><p> </p><p>Olaf walked into Hans' room; the red-haired man was sitting behind a desk. He was clicking on his cell phone. "Olaf, is everyone here?" Hans asked. Olaf nodded in agreement. The man got up and walked out to the front of the house. It was evening, and the night sky was adorned with shining stars. Olaf followed Hans to the front of the house, where his friends were already waiting on him. "Because you've all corrected your past bad deeds. I'll grant each of you One Christmas wish." The children looked at Hans with their mouths open. "Really?" Hans nodded.</p><p>"Well, did someone know what they want for Christmas?" The children thought. Giant raised his hand first. "I know. I wish that my parents give me attention for at least an hour." Hans nodded. He took his jingle bells in his hand and tinkle with them. Then he headed to the farm. The children followed him. Giant entered the house where his parents were waiting for him. "Gilbert, sweetheart." His mother cried out and hugged him. Giant noticed that there was no one at home except his parents. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"They're skating on the lake." The father smiled at his son. "Mom! Dad! Can we play charades or other game?" Giant's parents laughed. That evening, his parents only cared for him, and Giant felt like the happiest child in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is next?" This time, Bruni raised her hand. "I wish my dad would come back from war." Hans smiled. He rang with his jingle bell and went to Bruni's house. The girl ran into the house, but only her mother was at home. "Bruni, you are home already? I thought you'd be out longer." Bruni sighed in disappointment. Suddenly she heard a doorbell. "Who could it be?" Her mother went to open the door. The words froze on her lips in surprise. Bruni went to see their evening guest her mother turned aside. Bruni cried out with joy and leapt into the arms of her father, who was still in his uniform. "Hello, my Twinkle star. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but my phone broke." Bruni jumped to the ground and hugged her parents. They were together. From now on, they'll still be together for Christmas.</p><p>               Green eyes looked at the door. "So, who is next?" Gale came to Hans. "I wish my mom would quit drinking alcohol for good." Complicated wish. Hans rang with his jingle bell. Everyone came to Gale's house. Gale was about to go into the house when his mother opened the door. She carried several crates of unopened beers in her hand. Gale wondered, "Mom, what are you doing?"</p><p>"After my last anti-alcoholic meeting, I was thinking for a while. I realized that drinking would not solve my problems. Plus." the woman went all the way to the dumpsters and threw the whole box in the trash can. "I found out that alcohol doesn't make my life happy." Gale burst into tears with happiness and hugged his mother. From then on, his mother never touched alcohol again and spent time with her son.</p><p>               Olaf and Noakk stood side by side. they didn't know what they want. "Come on! There must be something." Noakk stared at the night sky. "I have a wish. I want my mom to be alive." Hans was quiet, his face gloomy. "I have no right to bring back the dead persons, Noakk." She saddened. "But I can allow you to spend one night with your mother." Hans rang with his jingle bell. A tall woman with long black hair stepped out of the shadows. "Mom!" Noakk hugged her mother affectionately and went home with her. They talk about Noaks live achievements, about her goals and dreams. Towards the end of the evening, the mother kissed her baby on the forehead and said. "Nora, you will always be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Remember my child! I am always with you." she said and placed her hand on her daughter's chest, exactly where her heart was beating. Then she disappeared in the shadow. Noakk wiped away her tears and smiled at the sky.</p><p>Hans and Olaf have returned home. Olaf liked Hans. There were times, during which he would like to kick this Krampus in the ass. On the other hand, Hans was a nice and kind man. "You're finally home." Elsa and Anna came out of the house. "Soon, we'll be unwrapping our presents. Where have you been?"</p><p>"We were just walking around..." Hans was unable to finish his sentence because Olaf cut into his conversation. "He was fulfilling my friend's Christmas wishes." Elsa blinked. What was Olaf talking about? "Olaf, please."</p><p>"Why don't you tell her?"</p><p>"Because it's crazy."</p><p>"Say what?" Hans took Elsa's hand and took her to the garden. Olaf, Anna and Kristoff followed them. Hans stood in front of Elsa. "It's complicated, Elsa. You know how I told you that: I had to leave after the new year." Elsa nodded in agreement. "It's because..." Hans paused. He made a small step backwards. "Because?"</p><p>"Hans is Krampus," Olaf said, and everyone but Hans looked at him in disbelief. "Olaf, don't make this up."</p><p>"He's not making things up. I am Krampus, and every year I take bad people to tartar."</p><p>"That's a pretty bad joke." Elsa wanted to leave, but Olaf grabbed her hand. "Show her your thru form, Hans!" Hans bit his lower lip. "I can't."</p><p>"Hans, you'd better explain to me what's going on!" Elsa ordered angrily. "Elsa, this is not my true form. I know that as soon as you saw my true self, you would..." Hans swallowed. "That you would stop loving me." Elsa moved closer to Hans. "Is that what you're afraid of? Hans, I don't care how you look. I love you because of your nature." Hans looked deeply into her eyes. He changed to his Krampus form.</p><p>He was much taller than before. Instead of a human head, he had a goat's head. His eyes were red and shone as brightly as traffic lights. Elsa couldn't believe it. She raised her hand and pet the creature on the nose. "Hans?" Krampus nodded in agreement. Elsa smiled "I knew that we meet before. You were the one who gave me a sense of sight." She remembered him, even after the long years.</p><p>"I know. What I want," said Olaf. He stood across from Krampus. "You said that: I can wish for anything. Right?" Krampus nodded. "So, I wish... I wish that: Hans could be human forever. I wish to break his curse. So, he could stay with us as a member of our family." Elsa smiled at her nephew. Then she kissed Krampus on the forehead.</p><p>The whole garden lightened up with blue light, the jingle bells clinked. Golden snow began to fall from the sky. When Elsa opened her eyes, she found Hans, dressed in a white tuxedo, standing in front of her. Hans looked at his palms. "It worked," Olaf yelled gleefully. Hans laughed with joy and lifted Elsa into the air. Everyone celebrated this Christmas miracle. "So, Will you stay here with me?" Elsa asked when Hans put her on the ground. "Yes," he said. "Of course, I will." And Hans kissed Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>And that's the end of the Christmas story. What to say at the end?</p><p>RyderNattura became the school's principal the next year his sister Honeymaren become an inspector. Kristoff and Anna did not stop loving each other. Two years later, they had a baby girl; they named her Ingrid. Anna won the election and became mayor of Arendallstadt. Elsa started her own business, now she isn't tired anymore. Hans became a psychologist. He and Elsa married after two years. And me? I, my dear readers, spent Christmas with family and friends by the fireplace. I wish you a merry Christmas and happy New Year!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be happy for your kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>